A Twiste of Fate
by WriterGirl9
Summary: This story will be my own twist on Bonnie. Bennett, nick named Bonnie, Forbes was not happy moving. Beacon Hills was a fair cry from Mystic Falls but what she couldn't know was how similar the two were. Determined not to be little Bonnie anymore she was going to make the most of the move. With witches in Beacon Hills she learns the more things change the more things stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

When my mother told that she had met someone at a sherifs convention I was excited for her. When she told that the two of them planned on getting married I was thrilled. I was not however happy to learn that I would be moving to the other side of the country. With in a week Liz quite her job, sold the house, and had enrolled Bennett in a new school. She was officiant like that.

My mother had been involved in a long term relationship for a little over a year now. Things started out slow at first but lately their trips to see each other had become more frequent. The night that they two newlyweds sat down to tell Bennett about the move was met with stoney silence. Well until she could get her mother alone that is.

"What are you thinking?" Bennett stood before her mother arms crossed over her chest.

"Bonnie," Liz however was quickly cut off

"I am not longer five I prefer to be called Bennett." Liz conceded with a nod of her head. "Lets not get off topic. Did you forget that I still levitate in my sleep? How are you going to explain to them when I accident set something on fire? I need to be here so I can learn to control my powers."

It was Liz' turn to take a hard stance. "Actually I think moving away from this town, and all things supernatural is exactly what you need. A fresh start at being normal is going to be good for, for the both of us. Lets not forget the Tyler incident." Tyler was boyfriend until I caught him in bed with my older sister. My sister the beautiful vampire. Caroline had moved to New Orleans under the guis of going to college when in truth she was going because of Klaus. Liz softened her tone when she saw the hurt pass over Bennett. "I am aware that we are not the Brady Bunch but this going to be good for us." Liz gave her daughter's shoulders a squeeze as she went up to bed. The conversation was over, and Bennett had lost.

On her last night in Mystic Falls the rage tag group of supernatural misfits gathered around to throw Bennett a going away party. Sitting around a fire was Damon and Stefan, Elena with her brother Jeremy. Everyone passing around a bottle of brandy that was supplied by Damon. Each took a turn reliving their favorite memory. While they all swore that it was going to be a new beginning it felt like an end. Elena was going to be leaving with the Salvatore's to learn how to be a vampire. Matt was going off to college, and Jeremy would be the only left.

The plane ride was silent. John was going to be flying back with them trying to make the transition easier Liz and Bennett barely speaking two words to each other. This was going to be hard enough as it was without the forced conversation. Once they landed Liz and Bennett made their way to the baggage pick up where they were by John's son. "Stiles should be here to pick us up." He said as he began to pick up suit cases.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Were the first words I said all morning. I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Standing in the crowd was a copper hair gangly teenage boy trying to juggle a welcome sigh, flowers, and balloons.

"That's a Stiles." John shook his head at his son antics. His heart was in the right place.

"Yo dad." Stiles greeted his father. He gave Liz a huge, and then look to Bennett. The two had never officially met and were unsure how to react around each other.

I chewed on her bottom lip a clear sign that I was nervous. Stiles on his part rocked on the balls of his feet. "This is going to be fun." John commented as he rubbed a hand over his face. It was decided that the two teens would take the bags back to the house while John took Liz to the station to get her settled in

"So," Stiles began hoping to illicit conversation.

I rolled my eyes but I decided to take pity on the boy. "So."

"Beacon Hill's has got to be different from Mystic Falls?" Stiles quipped from the driver seat.

"Not really. Both small town surround by woods. I'm gonna go out on a limb and take a wild guess that you spend your Friday nights watching the local high school play football?"

Stile cringed before responding. "Lacrosse and its Saturday nights." We drove the rest of the way without talking.

Once at the house I quickly unpacked my room and thats when I started to feel the anxiety. This was really happening. I had actually moved away from the only home I had ever known. The life that I knew was over. I felt my chest tightening, and I knew that I need to get out of the house fast.

I needed to run, running helped me clear my head but above all else running was normal. With everything in my life turned upside down I need something that felt familiar. I didn't know how long I ran for, or where I was going but I found myself outside of a decrypted house. It was the type of house that one would find in a horror story. I was drawn to it. "Alright Mr. Ghost man, please don't eat me." I mumbled as I made my way up the rickety stairs that creaked with every step.

"What are you doing here?" A masculine voiced asked from behind me.

Startled, I jumped a little before turning around. "Ummm." Was my brilliant response. Before was a very good looking man that couldn't be no older then his early twenties.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked me again with a slight annoyed edge to his voice.

"I just moved here and I was out for a run when I stumbled upon this place." i emphasized my point by motioning to the house. "I'm Bennett by the way." I offered my name in hopes of easing the tension.

"Well Bennett, this is private property and you are trespassing. I suggest that you leave the same way you came." He walked past me with another word or a glance. I put my hands up in surrender and quickly made my way back home.

The more I ran the madder I got. The guy in the woods was a total jerk. Who treats total strangers like. I slammed the door once I got back to the house altering Stiles that I was home. "Hey how was the run?" We were still awkward around each other, but we were trying.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water taking a long drink. "Do you know the guy that lives in the creepy house out by the woods?" I asked still annoyed. I was going to find out creepy dudes name.

Stiles eyes went wide, and I was certain that he knew exactly who I was talking about. "Derek Hale, why?"

"No reason he is just an ass." I threw the bottle out and was going to make my way to my room when Stiles stopped me.

"You need to promise me that you are going to stay the hell away from that guy." Stiles held my arm, and the look in his eyes was one of panic.

"Yeah." I breathed out as I made a mad dash up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was the day that I had been dreading since I found out that we would be moving: the first day as the new kid in school. I tried on twenty different outfits before deciding on a white dress paired with a denim shirt and strappy sandals. I could already envision how my day would go. My morning would be spent in the office with a not so impromptu to meeting with the principle while he or she tries to determine what type of student I am. Next as I walked down the hall and in every one of my class the other students would gap and gossip about. And what a mark I would make. The new stepdaughter of the sheriff. In a town this size that had to be front page news. But the high light wouldn't come until lunch time. The true horror would be figuring out where to sit. I could either sit with Stiles and his buddy and buddies and be the annoying tag along, or I could find an empty table and sit alone. Resigning myself to my fate I made my way down stairs to a very unfamiliar sight. My mother was cooking; like on a stove not in a microwave. Already seated at the table was John, and Stiles. My mother was fluttering about. It was all very strange. **

"Bennett come and sit." My mom offered me a cheery smile.

I dropped my bag and took a seat. "You're using the stove." I commented awed.

"Yes, I know I have cooked before." This earned me a roll and a chuckle from the two males seated at the table.

"We use to use our oven for storage." I shot back. I was afraid that my mother was going to burn the house down with us in it. We were not what you would call demostocated. We hired a cleaning women to come in and clean up our house, and the only food that was ever in our fridge was left over take out. It might not have sound perfect but it was our system and it worked for us.

My mother gave me the know the look that all mothers seem to obtain with the birth of their first child. The one that say knock it off or else. "Bennett."

"Na...alright." I raised my hands in surrender and waited for the food to be brought to the table. I'm not normally a breakfast person, but it looks like today I would be having the works.

Soon the table was filled with the works. My mother really went all out; eggs, several different breakfast meats, pancakes, and french toast. Pity all I wanted was fruit. John was about to dig in when his hand was slapped away by Stiles.

"You know that you aren't allowed any of this stuff. I asked Liz if she could make a low fat meal." Sure enough my mother produced a plate filled with egg whites, turkey beacon, and fresh mellon. "Ah come on. Just one piece of beacon?" He pleaded.

"No, now eat. Thanks Liz." I will admit that I was a little jealous at how close the two of them seem to be. It wasn't that I didn't like John. I liked him fine. It was just there wasn't very much time for us to get to know each other when he visited.

I quickly looked over at him eyeing his food with distain. I figured it was now or never. "Spst. Lets you and I make a deal. I'll give you the good stuff if you give me your mellon." We were about to make the trade when we were busted.

"Dad!" Stiles shouted. "Knock it off you know that you aren't suppose to have that stuff. "

"We'll work it out later." I reassured him.

"Bennett. Eat. Something." My mother was not fond of my actions.

Breakfast finished not long after, and whatever ease I was feeling was quickly replaced with anxiety. I must have looked like a bundle of nervous because John was quickly giving Stiles a warning. "I want you to stay close to Bennett. She's new and is going to know anyone and I want you to make her feel comfortable and included." I cringed. The last thing I wanted was to be a charity project. I decided it was best not to confront Stiles now but want until we were alone in the car.

"You know that you don't have to do what your dad said. I'm sure the last thing you want is for to be following you around. Don't worry I will totally cover you."

"No, its fine. I wouldn't leave you to the wolves." Stiles offered me a smile, and it was at that moment that I thought maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

"So what can you tell me?" Like any school I was sure that this was going to have its own user manual, the unofficial version of how everything really worked. The teachers to avoid, the activities to join, and who the power players are.

"Well I already told you our sport is lacrosse, Mr. Harris hates me so he will most likely hate you too, and the only person you really want to avoid is Greenburg."

"So suck up to the lacrosse team, avoid Mr. Harris, and never go near this Greenburg guy. I think I can manage to do that." We laughed together as I counted off on my fingers. We arrived at the school parking lot a few minutes later.

"Hey yo Scott." Stiles waved to a boy over by the bike racks. "This is my new sister Bennett. Bennett this is my best friend Scott. Remember what I said about Lacrosse well Scott here is the co-captin."

"Oh hey its really nice to meet you. Stiles said that he was going to be getting a new sister." Scott and I shook hands.

The three of us walked into the building together, seperating after Stiles showed me where the main office was. After I got my schedule and was shown my locker I set to putting my things away. Unfortunately my lock was not co-operating. "Oh come on." I pleaded with the stupid piece of metal. I was already late, and this was not helping. I looked down the hall and once I was sure it was an empty I focused on the lock. Within second my eyes had turned black and the door opened. Gotta love magic. My morning was pretty uneventful. I had two classes with Stiles and one with Scott. They were great. I was secretly relieved that I also had the same lunch period as the two of them as well.

"Where did you get those shoes? This are Manolo Blanc's right?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair asked from beside me.

"My father is the fashion director for Vogue. He gets free things all the time so he normally sends them to me and my sister."

I could see the gears turning in her hand and a smile appear on her face. "You and I are going to become great friends. I am going to show everything you need to know. I'm Lydia by the the way, and you're Bennett right?" Before I knew she as lacing our arms together and leading me down the hall towards the lunch room. I was about to break away to go find Stiles when she sat us at his table anyway.

"How are you so close with Lydia Martin already? You've been her less then a full day." He turned and asked me when he thought no one was paying attention. I could sense that this shocked him.

"She just kind of grabbed me. Literally." I learned that I had somehow found the in crowd. Every guy at the table was first line on the lacrosse team, and the girls were the mean girls of the school.

"Bennett, that's an interesting name." A boy from the head of the table commented. I saw both Scott and Jackson tense. I did not like the way he was looking at me. It was like he was sizing me up. He reminded me of Tyler.

"It's a family name. My mother's maid maiden name actually. I'm sorry who are you?"

"Jackson, knock it off. I'm Danny by the way." I like this guy he was ballsy. "So why did you move to Beacon Hills?"

"My mother married Stiles dad." At this point the boy named Jackson nearly chocked.

"You're related to him? When I pictured a female Stiles you are not what I was expecting."

"You do realize that we don't share DNA?" I gave him a look which caused everyone at the table to laugh. Jackson nearly smirked.

"So Bennett, what do you have next?" Scott turned to me changing the subject.

"Chemistry, then a free period and then gym." I saw everyone at the table wince when I mentioned chemistry. Before lunch ended I had managed to get myself an invitation to Lydia's party on Friday night which I learned were super exclusive.

"You must be Bennett Forbes." Mr. Harris greeted me as I entered the room. "Welcome to Chemistry. Hopefully you are nothing like you step-brother." I took the only available seat which was next to Scott's girlfriend Alison.

"Alright class today we are going to be making crystal. If you make the concoction right you should be able to eat it."

Within ten minutes I had managed to make my crystal. Thank you grams and all those lesson on how to make potions. "That is very impressive Miss. Forbes. Were you in advanced chemistry classes? If not I would love to talk to your parents about putting you in one here. The rest of the class stared at us slacked jawed. I guess they were not use to Harris giving compliments.

I was never so happy for a day to end. While it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, it was still exhausting. I walked out of the building to see Stiles and Scott gapping at a black camero. The driver, of course, was the jerk from the other night. Getting in his car were two that I recognized from Chemistry. "Who are they?"

"Derek and his pack." Stiles bit out. He flashed us a smile when he drove off as if he had heard us. "You seriously need to stay clear of him."

"Trust me, I've learned that guys that were leather jackets and drive cameros are bad news." Images of Damon came to mind.

While Stiles and Scott went off to lacrosse practice I decided that I would go for a run. "You really need to stay out of the woods." The voice belonged to Derek and on either side of him was pack.

" It's Derek isn't it? Let me guess private property?" He smirked at me and that made my blood boil more.

"Just trying to be neighborly. There is not telling what sort of dangerous things learn around here."

"Ya know on that we agree. No if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my run." I went to move but the two kids from Chemistry class blocked my way. "Seriously!"

"I like you Bennett you got spunk." With that the trio left, and that was second encounter with Derek Hail.


	3. Chapter 3

**The night of Lydia's I was met with a very welcomed surprise. "Bennett you got company."I heard John yell up the steps. **

I slowly made my way to the kitchen wondering who would be stopping by. Standing there with bags in hand were Lydia and Alison. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"Party starts at ten so we need to start getting ready now." It was only five o'clock.

John gave me a look and I winced at forgetting to ask if I was allowed to go. This was not something I had to do with mom back home. "So John there's a party at Lydia's can I go?"

"Sure just be back before midnight." He went back to reading the paper.

"Well since the party starts at ten I was thinking more like twoish?" I asked hoping he would give into me.

"Lets say one." He countered.

"How about one thirty?" He nodded his approval and the three of us made our way up to my room.

"Oh and by the way if curfew is one thirty I want you driving back with Stiles." He called as we were walking up the steps. That I could live with.

"So I made a trip after school and bought us all dresses." Lydia took three very different dresses out of her shopping bags. She spotted my bedside table and picked up one of the picture frames. "Who are these two hotties?" Lydia held up one of the pictures that cluttered my bedside table.

I spared a quick glance and a smile grew on my face. "Those are the Salvatore's. The older one is Damon and the younger one is Stefan. Stefan dates one of my best friends from back home. We all kind of bonded with them."

She went through each picture and I explained who each one of them was, Matt, Jermey, and Caroline. "Now who is this with his arms around you?" I didn't even need to look at the picture to know who she was talking about. "That's my ex Tyler. We didn't work out." I was not in the mood to get into the complicated story behind Tyler.

She must had sensed my discomfort because she quickly changed the subject. "Well that is Tyler's lost because I am going to introduce you to all the players on the lacrosse team. Except for Greenburge. Him you went to stay away from.

"And she means that." Alison added from across the room as she laid out the dress. They might not have been Elena and Caroline but they were great all the same.

Around three hours later we were all dressed and ready to leave for the party. Lydia had bought me a baby blue sweater dress that complemented by read hair, and a pair of tan boots. With my hair curled and perfectly done eye makeup I did not look as thought I was a sixteen year old girl. I looked hot.

Lydia's party is packed. It seemed like half of the school was hereLydia was true to her word and introduced to me guy that was on the lacrosse team. Paying close attention to the single players. I liked the attention. I liked it alot. A half hour later Stiles showed up with Scott.

"You made it!" Alison greeted Scott as soon as he walked in the door.

"My father let you walk out of the house looking like that?" Stiles commented on my outfit once he saw me.

I simply rolled my eyes and went to get more punch. I was having a really good time. Lydia had left us to go have so alone time with Jackson and Alison did the same with Scott. Stiles and I talked for awhile before he went off to talk to some of the guys from the team. It was getting late and I knew that we would need to leave soon. My head was feeling fuzzy from the punch, and knowing that I needed to get sober I made my way to the bathroom.

"Its still hard to believe that you are related to Stiles." Jackson was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. I rolled my eyes tempted to remind him again that we do not share DNA. "I must say that you look spectacular in that dress." He pushed me against a near by wall and started to caress my face.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jackson was hitting on me. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes while trying to side step Jackson's advances.

"She's passed out up in her room. She won't remember a thing." He pushed me back up against a wall and I could see that he was not use to hearing the word no.

"Well I'm chicks before dicks type of girl. Now get out of my way." When he didn't move I offered him one last warning. "I won't ask a third time." When he didn't move I grabbed his wrist it behind his back using that momentum to pull and shove his face in the wall. "Next time move." I ruffled his hair before taking my leave. Thank you Ric for the training I thought to myself.

I had no idea how I was going to make it home. Stiles had disappeared with Scott and I really didn't know anyone else at the party. "That was impressive, how you handled Jackson." Standing in Lydia's front yard was none other then Derek Hale.

"You saw that?" I didn't remember him being at the party.

"Through the window. I like your spunk. Not many girls would have treated Jackson that way." From the way he was speaking I could tell he was impressed.

"Yes, well I'm not most girls. What are you even doing here?"

"Oh yes I noticed. I am here to pick up Isaac. It looks like he found another way back to the loft. " I started to walk down the street when I noticed that Derek was walking with me. "You're not walking home by yourself are you? Didn't I warn you about being out by yourself at night?"

"Kind of don't have a choice. My ride bailed. As you can tell I can handle myself." I was going to kill Stiles when I got home, but not before demanding where the hell he ran off too, and then I was going to kill Stiles.

"I'll drive you. " I was shocked at his offer. He shocked me further by wrapping his jacket around my arms. I considered his offer. On the one hand he was the jerk from the woods, on the other hand I could always use magic on him or one of the tricks Ric taught me. It really was a long walk.

We drove is silence not having much to talk about for most of the ride. A few blocks away from the house a thought came to mind. "Wait, I know that this is going to sound crazy but could you leave me off here? Stiles and I were suppose to go home together and I want to give him one more chance before walking in without him." Derek gave me a look that read are you crazy but stopped the car none the less. "Stiles I don't know where you are at or where you and Scott scampered off too but if you don't call me in the next five minutes I am walking in that door with out you." I yelled into my cellphone.

From beside me Derek chuckled. "You should tell Scott and Stiles that they need to be more careful with the things that they care about." Derek said as he held my door open for me. I could tell it was a threat but not directed towards me. I didn't know what connection the three of the hand but I was going to finf out. I tried to give him his jacket back but he shook his head. "Keep it. You still got a walk a head of you. Beside I'm sure that I will be seeing you again." A minute later his car was peeling down the street.

At one forty five I walked in the house without Stiles to two very angry looking parents. "Where is Stiles?" John asked without missing a beat.

"Funny story that." I tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

Rolling her eyes my mother was up next. "Bennett go to bed."

I didn't need to be told twice. "Good night." I quickly made my way to my room before they realized that I had missed curfew.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Good morning sunshine.' I was perched on Stiles' bed at the first sign of light. I have no idea what time he had gotten in, and frankly I didn't care. Right now I wanted answers and I answers I was going get. **

"Bennett its," Stiles reached over to look at his alarm, "Five forty five in the morning. Can't this wait at like two?" He tried to snuggle further into his pillow.

I pretended to fain remorse even going as far as grabbing him another pillow."Oh I'm sorry. Do you not appreciate being woken up? Well guess what I do not appreciate being stranded at a party with people I've know for barely a week." to emphasis my point I hit Stiles with his pillow. "Stiles what the hell happened?"

"Bennett I have a lacrosse game tonight. Can we continue the grand inquisition later? Like after I have slept and eaten. I promise to explain just let me sleep."

I rolled my eyes giving into his request. "Fine, but I better get some answers." He mumbled something that I didn't understand as I made my way to his door.

"By the way how did you get home?" he called out as I was opening his door.

"Believe it or not Derek Hale prove to be my knight in shinning armor. I still got his jacket to prove it." I tried to joke.

Stiles jumped out of his bed, shutting the door preventing me from leaving. "I'm serious Bennett stay away from him." The playful Stiles was gone, and the Stiles before me was one I didn't recognize.

I had enough. Secrets, I hate secrets. No matter how innocent they appear to be someone always gets hurt. "Alright, thats it. What the hell is going on?"

"He was arrested last year suspected of murder." Stiles quickly offered as a means of an explanation.

"No that not it." He was going to need to do better.

The two just stood their neither of us talking nor taking out eyes of each other. "Look Bennett I gotta sleep so can you badger me later?"

I was taking back by Stiles, he said I was badgering him, it was hurtful. "So sorry. I won't try next time." I left his room without giving him time to say anymore.

Stiles but both of his palms to his eyes in frustration. He was harsh, harsher then he intended to be, but he need Bennett to stay out of the mayhem. She might not realize it but he was doing his best to protect her. "Nice one Stiles." He said to himself as he fell onto his bed.

I tried my best to avoid Stiles the rest of the day. Even with his attempts to apologize. If I was going to get answers I was going to have to get them myself. All during the late lunch that the four us shared together neither Stiles nor I said a word. Although I did catch him looking at me from time to time. Even our parents knew something wasn't right because they tried to get us to talk.

I wasn't trying to eves drop, I really wasn't but later that day when I walked by Stiles room I caught some of the conversation that he was having with his friend Scott. "Now Bennett's mad at me, she wants answers and he keeps showing up." He was ranting.

"I'm sorry, but you can't tell her." Scott actually sounded contrite.

"I know, I know. I just don't know how to keep her away from him. Rather I should say I have no idea how I am suppose to keep him away from here."

"Look, I'll think of something, but we have lacrosse tonight and I need to keep an eye on Isaac." I barely made to my room before the pair saw me. I was going to that game tonight.

Stiles was not joking when he said that lacrosse was the sport. The lacrosse stadium was packed with onlookers holding up signs, and complete with a cheerleading team and a band playing to get the crowd going. Stiles spotted me as I took my seat and gave a little wave. I did not wave back.

Stiles slumped as he took a seat on the players bench. He was not yet forgiven and that was just one thing that was added to his plate. He was starting to look forward to not playing when he was joined by another player. "You have a very pretty sister." Isaac took a seat next to Stiles on the lacrosse bench. He draped his arm around Stiles shoulder and brought him in close. "So pretty, and so accessible. It would be a shame if she were to have an accident." Stiles looked up and saw Derek sitting next to Bennett flashing him a smile.

"What the hell is Derek doing?" Stiles went to rise from his seat but was pushed back down by Isaac. Isaac could smell the fear and panic all over Stiles.

"Relax and sit down. Don't want to draw too much attention. We are simply giving you and McCall a frinedly little reminder." Stiles looked around the blenchers and sure enough Erica was sitting behind Alison. "Tell Scott to stop fighting us or pretty little sister and pretty little girlfriends up wind up hurt. We wouldn't want that." Isaac put his helmet on and made his way to the field as first line.

I turned when I felt the bench shift beside and scoffed when I noticed who it was. "Don't tell me you've come to watch Isaac play?" my tone indicated that I knew he had other reasons.

"What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't support him?" It was at that moment that he flashed a smile. I ignored his charm act and looked on as the players took the field.

"You, they let you in charge of another human being? They must be desperate. I joked before turning my attention back to him? "What are you really doing here?"

"Are you always this suspicion?" He asked he took a handful of my popcorn smirking. If there was one thing I liked in the least it was his smirk.

"Only when I'm certain that I'm being used in a power play."I turned to him grinning alerting him to the fact that I knew what was going on.

He actually looked amused. "figured that out did you?"

I closed my eyes nodding my head sucking in my teeth. "Yes, yes I did, and I wouldn't suggest it. Not a very a good idea."

"And why's that?" He questioned taken back by my response.

"Because you and I both know that I'll fight back. I don't know the whole story, but I'm getting there. These secrets that Stiles is keeping are dangerous." Our once playful conversation taking a serious turn.

Derek was saved from responding. "Derek there you are." Making her way to us was my history teacher Ms. Blake. "Bennett how nice to see you. Did you come out to watch your brother play?"

"Hi Ms. Blake." I said, in what I hoped, was my most innocent sounding voice. "Yup here to support Stiles." Derek laughed beside me as if he knew I was lying.

As the game went on I tried my best to pay attention to what was happening on the field and not to the couple beside me. Seriously who wants to see one of their teachers on a date? It's gross. I was bad enough having to witness Ric with Jenna.

Ms. Blake sunggled with Derek's arm as she looked at him wide eyes. "You know Der I think tonight is going to be a magical evening." At the word magical my eyes snapped to meet Ms. Blake and for a brief moment we were locked in a starring contest. She chose her words for a reason and she was letting me know it.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott knew something was wrong from the moment he saw Isaac talking to Stiles, unfortunately he was too focused on controlling his wolf to pick up their conversation. However, you didn't need to be a wold to sense that Stiles was scared. Stiles and Scott waited until the locker room was clear even going as far as to check to make sure the showers and the bathroom stalls were empty, twice."Alright tell me what happened?" Scott sat next to his best friend.

"Oh you know the usual, death threats offered to my sister and your girlfriend." Stiles banged his head against one of the lockers as he recalled his earlier conversation.

"Stiles what did Isaac say exactly?" Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. Stiles was no good when he was like this, panicky, and right now Scott needed his very focused. He wanted to make sure that his friend wasn't over reacting.

Stiles took a deep breath and quickly let it out before speaking in an attempt to calm himself. "He said: Tell Scott to stop fighting us or pretty little sisters and pretty little girlfriends up wind up hurt." Stiles repeated verbatim. "You can't protect them." Stiles voiced Scott's biggest fear.

Scott groaned in frustration. . His friends words were true. He couldn't protect everyone and he couldn't allow innocent people to get hurt. "I know, I know. I just need a little more to figure things out."

Stiles shook his head singling he did not agree with his friends. " We're out of time Scott. They out number us, and you can't be everywhere covering everyone. Its different for Alison she can defend herself. She comes from a family of hunters. Her family can protect her. Bennett, she's just an average girl. What if he decided to bite her, or worse what if we manage to get her killed? What about your mother? What about Liz, and my father? My father is so happy. I can't ruin this for him." Stiles couldn't remember the last time he saw his father so happy, and he was certain that it was because of Liz. If something happen to her daughter all that happiness would go away.

"What are you suggesting Stiles? That I give in ti him?" Scott was becoming angry at his friends suggestion. He had worked so hard not come under Derek's thumb. Stiles was suppose to be his friend, he was suppose to trust him.

"I'm saying we need to at least hear him out. We can figure out a compromise or something. I can't let them get hurt. Not after what happened to my dad with the mountain lion. We are so in over our heads. They can come after them at anytime. Tonight they were there right out in the open. Erica or Derek could have hurt either one of them."

Scott sensing his friends distress tried a different approach. "I know, I know. I'll talk to Derek at the next full moon." That gave him a full week, one week to figure out how to get them clear of this mess.

That Sunday Bennett barely saw Stiles he was locked up in his room with his friend Scott only coming when they needed food. She was starting to wonder about her new brothers sexuality. Not that it would matter if he was gay, hell her biological father was.

That Monday Bennett road to school with Stiles as usual. "Bennett you can't ignore me for the rest of our lives?" Stiles commented after way to much silence.

"Sure I can." I smiled a little at my words.

"Bennett, I'm sorry for what I said. I was really tired, and a little hungover. I didn't mean a word of it." I chewed on my bottom lip thinking over Stiles words. "And as far as where I disappeared to I was helping a friend. Did you ever have a friend that need help but you couldn't tell anyone?"

Stiles words had me thinking back to all the times I kept things from my mom because I was protecting either Elena or Caroline. Who was I to judge. "Forgiven."

"Did we just have our first sibling fight?" Stiles joked trying to make light of the situation.

"I believe so brother dear." The two of them laughed, and the rest of the ride went much smoother.

When Bennett got to chemistry she took her normal seat and waited for Stiles and Scott to sit next her. She, however, was not expected to look up and see a black leather jacket. "It's Bennett right? You're related to Stiles?"

"Umm yeah. You are?" She was confused as to why this strange guy would randomly pick today to sit with her.

"My names Isaac." He flashed her a smile as a form of greeting.

Slowly she started to recognize him, he played lacrosse with Stiles. "Do you play Lacrosse with Stiles?"

"Yeah thats right. So you do remember me." He replied with a dip in his voice. He was flirting with me.

When Scott and Stiles entered the class they were not happy with what they saw. Bennett was sitting next to Isaac laughing. "What the hell is he doing with her?" Stiles started freaking out. Scott couldn't do anything but shake his head.

"By the looks of it hitting on her, and rather successfully." Erica pipped up from her table. "Sit down boys." She motioned to the two empty seats.

"Why is he hitting on her?" Scott questioned.

Erica pretend to think things over, and then adopted a look of mock concern. "Because you didn't seem to get Derek's message. Did you?"

"We got his message loud and clear. I am going to talk to him the next full moon." Scott growled out.

"No you'll talk to him today. More specifically after this class the two of you will go and meet him on the lacrosse field. And if you don't Isaac continues to make a new friend. Who knows maybe I will be inspired. Your girlfriend is Alison right?" The intent was loud and clear. Even if Scott could get to Bennett that didn't mean that he could prevent them from going after Alison.

Scott and Stiles spent the rest of the class watching Bennett and Isaac. Every time he lend to close to her, touched, or glance back at their table Scott would growl as a warning, and this only seemed to fuel Isaac advances. He was enjoying playing with his pry. It was a long period.

Scott and Stiles waisted to time gathering their things and leaving the class. "I see you got my message." Derek gloated at his position by the trees.

"Yeah we got it loud and clear." Stiles replied. Both Stiles and Scott cautiously made their way to Derek.

"What do you want Derek?" Scott waisted no time getting to the point.

"What I've aways wanted. You part of my pack. Since you messed up my recruiting Boyd I think its only fair that you take his place. I need three, you and I both know it. Who knows maybe I'll make a friend for Erica."

"If you touch her," Stiles started but was silenced by his friend. Now was not the time for threats.

This is what Scott feared. If he joined Derek's pack he would be beholden to Derek forced to do his bidding even when it was against his well. "All this to get me to join your pack?"

"Like it or not we need each other Scott. I need three for a pack and you are to vulnerable out on your own."

"Why her?" Stiles questioned in anger. The two men looked at him. "She has done nothing, and has never been apart of this."

Derek was starting to find a new found respect for the boy. He was certain that the only reason Scott was out here was because Stiles had forced him into it. He loyalty to his family was impressive. Under different circumstances he would make a good wolf. "Because hurting her gets to you, and hurting you gets to him." Derek finished by slapping Scott on the back. "Scott can't help it, the need to protect his do you say Scott are you in or does Alison need to make a new friend too?"

"Full moon, the next full moon I'll join your pack." Scott barely growled out. Derek smiled happy to finally have his pack come together. "But nothing better happen to either one of them."

"You're gonna learn soon Scott that I am not the enemy. Once your pack everyone you care about will be protected." Derek didn't elaborate as he took his leave.

That afternoon at lacrosse practice Stiles and Scott cornered Isaac. "What can I do for you two idiots" Isaac didn't need to turn around to two that it was Stiles and Scott behind him.

"Just a reminder that if you hurt Alison or Stiles sister then I will give them each one of your balls as a charm." Scott threatened.

"Relax, Derek said you were going to play ball and to leave them alone. Girlfriend and sister are perfectly safe. "


	6. Chapter 6

Things had gotten back to normal, as what I think is normal, at the house. I quickly learned that Scott, Stiles best friend, spends a lot of time at the house because his mom works either the late shift, or often takes on additional ones. Honestly the two of them are closer then brothers. I was happy that they started to include me. Both John and Melissa, Scott's mom, were happy that I seem to have gotten both of their sons to focus more on their school work. Yup life was pretty good; that was until my mother decided to drop a bomb shell.

**"Your sister is coming for your birthday." My mother announced at dinner. Liz knew that this was going to be a sensitive subject, her hope was that if she did it in front of witnesses Bennett would be less likely to make seen. Liz was way wrong.**

"That is a horrible birthday present." The words left my mouth before I realized what I said. The occupants of the table had varying reactions. Both Scott and Stiles spit their food out laughing, John pretended that he hadn't heard what I said, and my mother looked royal pist off. "I mean why?" I asked desperately trying to cover.

"How about it's your birthday, she's your sister, or she's my daughter. I don't know Bennett pick one." I cringed at my mothers words. There have been very few times where I have been on her bad side. The bad side of Lizmis a truely horrible place to be.

"I'll just make myself scares." I had no problem not being around Caroline, it was being in the same room with her where the problems came.

"You'll make yourself available." The three sitting at the table didn't know what to do and looked upon the two women during their showdown. I was certain that John knew the reason for the tension between Caroline and I, but Stiles was clueless.

I thought of arguing with my mother further but I am a smart girl and I know when to keep my mouth shut. "Fine. I shall have to endure her." I picked at my food for the rest of the meal. I had total lost my appetite. I hadn't seen Caroline in nearly a year, and I fas as I was concerned that wasn't long enough. " May I be excused? I want to run." I was already standing with my dish in hand. Happy family time was over.

Luckily my mother did not protest to much, unluckily I was not off the hook that easy. "Oh and Bennett Your sister will be arriving sometime next week." That simple sentence made me cringe.

That night I ran like I have never ran before. This wasn't the control formed where I concentrated on my breathing and form. This was erratic. I was upset and angry. All I wanted right now was an outlet for that.

"Still running in the woods, at night, and alone I see." The voice shocked me causing me to loss my balance falling. "Hey you alright?" Derek was quickly by my side helping me to stand up.

"I would have been fine if some moron hadn't startled me." I pushed his hand away and stand up on my own.

"Still spunky I see."He chuckled. He actually chuckled at me. I was furious. Tonight was not the not to be messing with me.

"I am so happy that the prospect of causing me harm amuses you." I snap at him.

"Believe or not I do not want to hurt you." Derek was serious as he gazed at me. I took a step back instinctively.

"No, you just want to use me and send one of your goons to try and charm me." I dead panned.

"Caught that too didn't you?" He rubbed his hands over his hand.

I scoffed at his actions. "It really wasn't that hard. I had no idea who Isaac was, beside a lacrosse player, before he sat next to me in chem. You might want to try subtlety."

"I'll remember that next time. So what are you doing out here? I am serious when I say that you shouldn't in the woods at night alone."

"I'm not afraid of things that go bump in the night." I rolled my eyes at his concern. If he only knew.

"None the less I would feel better if i took you home." His tone was stern and left no room arguments. "My car is a half a mile away." I wanted to ask him what he was doing here but thought better of it. He was being nice without the undertone of an ulterior motive.

We drove in silence. There were some many things that I wanted to say to him to ask him, but I was emotionally spent. All the bravery I once had was gone. "So Bennett where are you from? I know from Isaac that you are Stiles' stepsister."

"I come from a little town back east. Mystic Falls have you heard of it?" It was unlikely. Mystic Falls was to small warrant any attention.

"Sorry can't say that I have. It must have been hard on you to be up rooted from your life and thrown into someone else's."

"Not really. I'm adaptable. Plus you would be surprise but Beacon Hill and Mystic Falls aren't very different. I do miss my friends thought, but aside from Jeremy most of them have gonna off to college so I would have been saying good bye to them anyway. Stiles has been very nice and welcoming. Actually mostly everybody has."

I could see him smile as if there was a joke that I wasn't getting. "Oh I have no doubt about that."

"Is there something that I am simply not getting?" I questioned out of annoyance.

"You really need me to spell it out?" He looked at me with pure joy etched on his face.

"Apparently so."

"You are a very attractive girl. I'm serious. Isaac tells me a lo and you have been the topic of many locker room conversations."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish several times. This was mortifying. I was going to kill Stiles. As my brother I whole heartily believed that it was his job to defend me. "You know most girls would be flattered, but by the look on your face you are not."

Happily I didn't have to respond as we pulled up to my house. I ran out of the car with a quick thank you and straight to my room for a change. Its hard to imagine that I was being thought of like that. Back home I was always in the shadow of either my gorgeous sister or the perfect Elena.

"Hey Stiles got a question for ya?" I walked into Stiles room without knocking to find him video chatting with Scott.

"Sure shoot." He didn't even bother to turn around and look at me.

"What is being is said about me in the locker room?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an answer.

"You know what I'm just gonna go talk to ya later buddy." Scott's faced vanished from the screen before I could question him.

"You found out about that?" He cringed as he spoke.

"Yes, yes I did. What is being said?" My questioning was relentless.

"You really want to know?"

I didn't the more I thought of the more I didn't want to know. "Ewe, gross forget. Just try to stop it." I put my hands out in front of me as I backed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had just settled into English class when the teacher called to her desk. "Bennett it seems that you are wanted in the guidence counselors office. Here take this and hurry back as soon as your done." I was handed a pass and I quickly took my leave.**

"Ms. Morell you wanted to see me?" I tentatively knocked on the guidance counselors door. She had her back to me as she perused her file cabinet.

"Ms. Forbes, yes, please take a seat. I am sorry that it has taken me this long to set a meeting with you. I just wanted to have a chat to see how you are adjusting." She took a seat behind her desk and motioned for me to join her.

"Everything is going fine. I would like to think that I am adjusting well." I was willing to say anything in order to get of her this meeting as quick as possible.

Ms. Morell offered me a small smile. "I have noticed that you seem to be transitioning academically quite well. However, you don't seem to have gotten yourself involved with any school activities. From your file it looks as though you were on both the cheerleading squad and were a cross country runner. You even won a beauty pageant; Miss Mystic. I am just wondering what is holding you back from getting involved here?"

The girl that she was describing was from a different life. A happier and simpler life. The mention of Ms. Mystic takes me back to the last time that Caroline and I were close like sister. The two of were so happy the day she got pass the crown onto me. "Oh,I, um just figured that the teams were set."

"Not always the case. Ms. Blake has been coaching the cheer squad and has informed that there are still spots open, and she is more then happy to have a member of a championship team on her squad. Coach Finstock, as well as coaching the lacrosse team also coaches the cross country team. That season hasn't begun yet but he holds a run once a week and has offered an invitation for you to join them today. Everyone wants you to do well here Bennett and to take advantage of all the opportunities that are available to you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Ms. Blake or Coach." My answer seemed to please because our meeting ended right after. Going back to English now would be pointless. The period was almost over and I am sure that I can get the assignment from Stiles later.

"So why were you called into the counselors office?" Stiles asked me once we got ourselves seated at lunch.

"Oh she just wanted to make sure I was adjusting okay, and to talk about my lack of extra-curricular activities." I took a bite of fruit salad once I answered.

"So are you gonna join anything?" Stiles asked while stuffing his face full of curly fries.

"I think I may have joined the cheer squad and cross country. I am going to be running with you guys after school today." I replied a little confused. I wasn't actually sure what had happened, all I knew was that I had said yes. Maybe this would be a good thing.

Once classes let out I made my way to the girls locker room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was still pretty hot out and I wanted to be comfortable.

"She complains about being the topic of locker room gossip, and yet she wars that." Stiles commented to Scott when he saw Bennett. "The shorts look like under wear."

"Since when does short shorts bother you?" Scott questioned as he put on a sweat shirt. He could remember a time when Stiles looked forward to the runs for that very reason; girls in short shorts.

"Since the girl that I, and the rest of the lacrosse and cross country team, are looking at her." Stiles was animated with his answer in the way only Stiles could.

"Greenburge doesn't seem to mind." Scott laughed as he noticed their unpopular and annoying-some team checking out Stiles' sister.

"Hey Greenburge get your eyes off my sisters ass please." Stiles' out burst caught the attention of all the other runner. Bennett locked up at her brothers voice and rolled her eyes.

**"Hey just think about you could double date with them." Scott continued to tease his friend.**

"That is so not funny dude." The pair made their way into the crowd.

The coach gathered the group together and gave them the instructions. This run was not going to be speed or team. He just wanted everyone to stick together, and he wanted to see how conditioned the runners were. The were about half thought the first half of the run when a piercing scream broke through the forest. Their tied to a tree, very dead, was one of their classmates. His throat had been slashed, he had been strangled, and his head was bashed in. A truly horrific death.

The police arrived in record which made think that this wasn't the first murder like this that the town had seen. "Stiles I want you to go back to school and take Bennett and Scott back to the house. His mother is working late and I would feel better if the three of you stayed together."

As much as Stiles wanted to investigate he knew he to talk to Scott about his suspicions.

When Bennett got home she went right up to her room and to the bookshelf. With a swipe of her hand the books changed from rows and rows of popular fiction to rows and rows of grimours. Closing her, and holding her hands out she focused on the body and the marks she saw. Within in seconds a book flew off the shelf and landed on her bed flipping to the page she need. With one look Bennett knew what was going on. There was another witch in Beacon Hills and they was trying to get power. Luckily she had an idea of who the witch might be.


	8. Chapter 8

The closer we got to the weekend the stranger Stiles started to act, well what is considered strange for Stiles. Him and Scott spent more and more time alone together and at school I caught them with Isaac. It was Friday when I decided to act on my curiosity by cornering Stiles.

"What's going on?" I startled Stiles at him locker causing him to scream.

"You know that is not funny. You could have given me a heart attack." He was not happy with my reaction; laughing.

"You scream like a girl. Again what is up with you? You're all squarely like." We started walking after he gathered his things.

"Everything is fine." Stiles did his best to sound reassuring. "What are you doing Saturday?" He asked out of the blue.

"Sadly I have no plans." It was true and it was pathetic. "You?"

"I got a plans with Scott." Of course he did. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should make some with Alison or Lydia.

"Careful Stiles one would think that you are trying to get me out of the house." I joked bumping his shoulder with mine.

"What possible reason would I have for wanting you out of the house?" Stiles replied with a slight edge to his voice.

I simply gave him a look and shook my head at him. If he was trying to be suspicious then he was doing a poor job. "Oh I don't know maybe you and Scott what the house to yourselves so you could have some alone time." I jokes as we went down separate halls offering him a little wave before he could respond.

"Ms. Blake I gotta note saying you wanted to see me?" I said as I knocked on the door. I was not prepared for who was inside.

"Ms. Blake had to step out for a minute. You can wait if you want." Derek was moving boxes around.

"Thanks." I quickly took a seat and fiddled with my phone. Then I looked up at Derek and laughed.

"And what is so funny?" He put the last box down and turned to me.

"It's just she's got you trained well." He reminded me of the Salvator's bending over backwards for Elena.

"I will have you know...," he started but stopped as I realized my words were partially true. The look he gave me caused me to laugh further.

"Bennett I am so happy you came." Ms. Blake came in and made her way over to the boxes that Derek was sorting. and pulled out a package before going over to another box and garbing another package. "I am guessing you are a small right?"

"I'm sorry?" I was confused as to why she would be asking me my size.

"Your cheerleading uniform." She offered me the two packages. Of course.

Derek's eyes shot up and I could see him shaking trying to hold the laughter in. I was going to reply with something both witty and condescending before I thought better of it. My teacher was there and I didn't think that she would take to kindly to me mouthing off at her boyfriend.

"Bennett I just wanted to say how happy I am that you decided to join the squad. I can't wait for us to spend me time together." She came over and gave me a hug.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I smiled at her. The extra time together would give me a chance to see exactly what she knows.

I was about to walk out the door when I caught the last part of her conversation to Derek. "Hey Der do you wanna rest for a spell?" Oh yes I defiantly needed to investigate her.

Later that night when I got home I had a date to video chat with Matt. Matt had been very busy with school and football, but Matt had always been my rock, and I missed my rock. "Mattie!" I exclaimed as soon as his face appeared on the screen.

"Bonnie, God I miss your face." Matt smiling face was looking back at me. Even through all the craziness that went on back home Matt was the only one who seemed to stay unaffected by it.

"How's everyone doin? Hows school going? How's football? Meet any girls?" I ask in rapid succession.

"Elena is loving Europe, and the Salvatore's are helping with the transition a lot. School is great football is great, and no I have not meet a girl. Jeremy is going crazy back home he's itching to get out of Mystic Falls." Jeremy was the one person that I truly felt bad for. In a matter of months everyone he was every close to up and left town. He was all alone with no one took look after him. It made me wanna cry. "Hey no tears. I wanna here all about you, and your new life all of the good stuff." Matt smiled again at me.

I wiped a hand down my face trying to get ride of the tears. "I am actually adjust really well surprisingly. School is going well, and I managed to join both the cheer squad and the cross country team. I have gotten really close to Stiles, my new brother, and all of the kids have been really nice. I gotta say its been a nice change."

"I'm a really happy to hear that. I was so worried about you. You know who else is worried about you? Caroline, you know your sister?"

My face turned hard and serious. I did not want to talk about Caroline. "Matt don't seriously." I tried to warn.

"You are both some of my best friend, and you are both too stubborn for your own good. I realize that whatever I say is going to continue to fuel this feud between the two of you so I am going to stay out of it, for now."

"Hold a sec Matt." I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hey Bennett Scott and I wanted..." Stiles stopped short when he noticed a face on my computer screen. "Oh sorry. I didn't know that you were busy."

He went to back out of the room before I stopped him. "No Stiles its fine. Matt this is Stiles, the new brother, Stiles this is Matt, a friend from back home."I quickly introduced the two.

"Hey man." Matt was the first to speak. "Listen Bon I'll let you go. Same time next week?" I quickly repiled yes before turing to Stiles.

"So what did you and Scott want?"

"Oh we wanted to know if you wanted to go out for pizza? My dad called and said that him and Liz would be working late and to fend for ourselves." He was lying one bed fiddling with one of my stuffed animals.

"Sure, pizza sounds great." My mom and John didn't get into until it was nearing dawn. I felt bad for them. They were tracking a human killer when they should have been looking for a witch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday night I watched Stiles and Scott sneak out of the Stiles bedroom window and run into the woods. I was half tempted to follow those idoits. I mean come on they didn't try very hard to hide what they were up to. No matter I will have to spy on them another time. Right now I had my own mission. Out of all the dumb luck Ms. Blake decided to give everyone on the cheerleading squad her home number, her cell, and her home address. I didn't even need to do a tracking spell. She was way to trusting. Thanks to Stiles allowing me the use of his jeep, okay so I stole it, and GPS I was able to find her house rather easily. I sat outside and watched her walk Derek to the door. He mumbled something about the full before giving her kiss. I grumbled to myself. This is not how I needed things to go. She was suppose to be out of the house. Seriously who the hell leaves the girlfriend on a Saturday night. Its like universal date night. I was about to pull away when she came out of her door a half a second later. Maybe things would go the way I needed them to. I would worry about where she was off to later. **

I walked up to her pretending to have a key while doing a quick unlocking spell, and let myself in. Her house was exactly as I thought it would be; warm, cozy, and girly. "Alright Bennett if you a possible wicked witch hiding any evidence of magic where would you put it?" I questioned myself. "Thats right you enchant your book case to hid all of you spell books." I walked over to her bookcase and did a revealing spell that showed nothing. Her books were just that books. Next I went into her kitchen and began to look through her spice rack. Again there was nothing out of the ordinary there. I searched everywhere; her cabinets, her drawers, in between her couch couchions and I even looked for secret walls. Nothing she had nothing, maybe she wasn't the witch. I was about to leave when one of her pictures caught my eye. It was a picture of her with a very familiar necklace. It was my necklace the one that was spelled by Emily. I searched everything again this time looking for the necklace. That was how she was getting her power, and she had no idea what she was doing. What that necklace was capable of. It would never work for her, not the way that it would work for me.

I sat in Stiles' jeep and pulled out my phone dialing a specific number. "Hey Salvadork." I greeted Damon as soon as he answered his phone.

"Bonnie, what can I do for you?" I could hear his tell tale smirk coming through the phone.

"Yes one quick question. Do you remember what happened to the necklace from that night?" I put the key in the jeep and started the engine.

"What necklace?"

I face palmed myself. How dense was Damon. What other necklace did we have in common. "You know the one from the night that you tried to kill me?" I said with a slight jovial mocking tone to my voice.

"Oh that necklace. I thought it got destroyed by Emily. What's going on Bonnie?" I could hear the concern in his voice. After everything Damon really did have a heart.

"Nothing, everything is fine." I did not want them to think that I couldn't handle myself, and the last thing I needed was the calvary showing up. No it was much better for everyone if I just figured this out on my own.

"Then why are you asking about that necklace. Seriously are you in trouble because if you are I can be in the states within a matter of days." I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself and to stop the tears that threaten to spill down my face. His tone was so sweet and sincere. Part of me wanted to tell them to come. To revert back to the girl that always needed protect. No, Mystic Falls was behind me and so was little Bonnie. Beacon Hills hand Bennett and she could take care of herself.

"No I was just wondering about it. Looking at some old pictures. Do you remember that Halloween?" I hope that Damon bought my story.

"Oh you mean the Halloween you burnt my hand?" He laughed into the phone. "You were so freaked out when you did that."

"And you were stunned that someone stood up to the great Damon Salvatore. " I chewed on my bottom lip before continuing. "It was good to hear your voice Damon."

"I miss you too Bonnie, and if you need anything I am only a phone call away." With that our conversation ended.

The Woods

"Alright Derek you got us out here now what?" Scott called out into the darkness. Him and Stiles went looking for Derek at his families abandon house.

"I gotta say I really thought that you would chicken out." Derek laughed coming out of the darkness flanked by both Isaac and Erica.

"Whatever man just get on with it" This was going to be bad enough without Derek's mouth running the whole time. "What exactly are you going to do anyway?" Slowly the uneasiness took over him and for the first time Scott felt afraid. He had no idea how Derek was going to mark him as part of his pack.

"Relax Scott. I'm going to bite and you and then we are going to go hunt as a pack." The older wold patted the younger wolf on the back as a means of reassurance. "Stiles you can go home?" Derek turned to the only human in the group.

"I'm not leaving him. You go do your wolf thing I will stay right here in the house." They way that Stiles saw it was that he was part of the reason that Scott was in the mess. He was doing it to help protect his sister; he owed him to at least stay the night.

"No Stiles it will be okay." Scott didn't want his friend to watch his humiliation.

"Are you kidding. I am not leaving you." With that Stiles made his way into the house.

Derek looked at the young wolf with sympathy. "Ready Scott." When Scott nodded his head Derek quickly bitten him on the shoulder hard, deep, and fast. The younger boy cried out in pain. When Derek was through Scott fell onto the dirt floor and started to wither in agony. "It'll be over soon. Once my venom has finished making its way through your body and killing Peter's the pain will stop.

A few moments latter Scott was back on his feet. He put a head to wound and noticed that it had already started to heal. Scott wasn't sure what he was suppose to feel but oddly enough he didn't feel any different then before Derek bit him. "What now?" Scott questioned.

"Now we go hunt, and as a pack will kill." Derek looked at Scott and laughed at his face. "Don't worry it will be an animal like a bear. I don't kill humans." With that the newly formed pack was off.

I arrived home just as Scott and Stiles were coming out of the woods. "Bennett what the hell." Stiles was pisst as he saw that I had taken his precious jeep without asking.

"Okay so I may have burrowed your jeep, but hey look I filled it with gas. Does that not count for anything?" I joked.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Where did you go?" I shot right back.

For a moment with both just stood there looking at one another neither one willing to give up there secret. "How about we pretend like we never saw each other?" I offered as a way out.

"Great, perfect. Never saw ya." The three of made out departure heading to our rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline pulled up to the school sighing as she turned off the engine. "High School blah," she whispered to herself. My God was she happy to be out of that particular brand of hell. Boredom quickly set in, as Caroline looked around for something to do. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't the only car there, more specifically the only car waiting for a pick up. Sitting in the spot next to hers was an attractive man in an equal attractive car. "Picking up?" She called out.

Derek was startled by the voice and turned his face towards it. "Yeah, you?" There was no need to be rude he thought to himself.

"My little sister." That seem to be the end of the conversation because Caroline got a good whiff of the air and realized that the guy parked in the car was a werewolf. Beside Caroline had Klaus, and lord knew what he would do if he felt jealous. Once Caroline noticed kids piling out of the school she got out the car and laid on the hood. She was bored, and she wanted to mess with her sister.

Derek looked over at the girl that was next to him and looked down his shades. "That's subtle don't ya think?" He had never seen anyone like the blonde on the car.

"Subtlety has never been my strong point." At that point Caroline began to take pictures of herself.

"You know I lived here most of my life, and I am certain that I would have remembered you had we had met before. Who are you picking up?" Curiosity got the better of Derek.

"My little sister Bon Bon although I think you all call her Bennett. She never did like the nick name." Caroline replied smirking.

The new information caused Derek to laugh. "You're Bennett's sister!" The news was surprising but the more he thought about it the more he could see a resemblance between the two.

The fact that this grown man knew her sister caused Caroline to finally take her companion seriously. "You know Bon Bon? Well of course you do. Another leather jacket. Bon Bon has a type." Caroline laughed at her own private joke.

Bennett was about to walk out of the school when she saw her sister, her crazy sister -talking to Derek. This was not good. "Caroline. What are you doing here?" Bennett took slow steps as she approached her sister.

"I missed my little sister. I leave you alone for a few months and the wolves decened." Caroline's voiced was filled with mock sincerity as if she was speaking to a young child.

At Caroline's wording Derek got out of his car and decided to watch the two interact more closely. "No you didn't."

Caroline pretend not to hear me as she circled around inspecting me. "I love what you've done with your hair. Remember Bon Bon its important to stay away from fades." By this point we caused a lot of attention because a crowded had developed around us.

"When mom told me that you would becoming to town I was actually shocked. I mean you hate small towns. Isn't that why you took off with Klaus? Something about small town life not being enough for you."

"And miss my little sister's brithday? Besides I come baring gifts."

"Hey Bennett who is this?" At that moment Stiles walked up with Scott in tow.

I cringed at what I knew I was going to have to do. "Stiles this is Caroline. Our older sister."

"Oh you must be Stiles." Caroline hugged Stiles close to her pawing all over him. "You are just an adorable little thing. So cute." Stiles was loving the attention. I was making me sick.

"So Bon Bon huh?" Derek was standing next to me with his arms folded over chest. Even through the sun glasses I could see the glee in his eyes, and that annoying smirk was not helping.

"Wait what?" I was going to kill my sister.

I rolled my eyes as Caroline continued to fawn over Stiles. "My present?" I asked after a moment. I couldn't take much more of Caroline's sickeningly sweet display of affection.

"Here it is." Caroline patted the car with her hands. I knew I was getting a car. My father had bought Caroline a car when she had turned seventeen, and I just knew that he would be sending me one to.

"Keys, please?" I asked holding out my hand.

Caroline replied by putting the keys within my reach and the pulling them back at the last minute. "Come and get them!"

"I'm not in the mood to play your childish game Caroline." Caroline placed the keys in by my hand before grabbing my wrist flipping me onto the concrete.

"You're out of practice." Caroline looked down at me saying in a bored voice as she put the keys in one of her pockets.

I laid there for a moment catching my breath before I kicked my leg out knocking Caroline's out from under her sending her crashing next to me. I quickly got to my feet and placed my foot on her throat while I patted her down in search for my keys. "No I'm not."

Caroline smiled up at me and held out her hand. "Good, we wouldn't want that. I was actually impressed." And just like that some of the tension had melted away as I helped her up. "Now are we going to try this new puppy out or what?" My dad had given me a hunter green jag convertible. It was a very sexy car, and I desperately wanted to drive it. "Stiles I'll see you at home." I yelled out to him as Caroline and I climbed in.

"You have the hottest sisters ever!" The teenage boy said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up Greenburge! "Was the chorus that he was meet with filled with voices from Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Alright I know that you pretty much hate me, and I honestly can understand that you are mad, but I would like to think that if you were in trouble you would come to me anyway." Caroline started in as soon as we were out of the parking lot.**

Damn Damon, and his big mouth. Of course he went straight to Caroline and ratted me out. "Damon called you didn't he?"

"Yeah, and he said you were asking about my ugly ass necklace." Caroline turned and faced me full on.

I rolled my eyes at Caroline's antics. "First it's my necklace, and second I explained to Damon why I was asking about it. There is no need for concern."

"Bonnie you threw up the 'Bat Signal' what did you think was going to happen. We are all concerned about you. You do know hottie in the leather jacket is a werewolf right?" Caroline's last part was said in a mocking tone.

I was confused, who was the hottie she was talking about. "Who?"

"Bonnie lets not play dumb. I have no intention of going after one of your little boys toys. I got a wolf of my own if you've forgotten." Caroline smirked at her little joke. She rolled her eyes when I still didn't respond to her. "The guy that was sitting in the car next to me." She scoffed.

"Oh you mean Derek? Oh God no ewe gross. He's like dating one of my teachers. I had no idea he was a werewolf." The last thing that I need was Caroline broadcasting to anyone who would listen that I had a tiney tiny crush on Derek.

"Whatever I am not going to do this with you. Your love life is a sensitive subject between the two of us so I am going to focus on something else. How's your magic? You are controlling it right? This isn't going to be like last time?"

"I am fine. I have barely used any magic. More importantly if I did I would totally have it under control." I got my words out through greeted teeth.

"I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. If you are in trouble I want to know. I don't want to here from one of the Salvatore's or Elena, hell lets throw Matt and Jeremy in there to. I am your older sister and it is my job to look after you."

We drove the rest of the way to the house in silence. We had made progress, and there was no need to ruin it. Once we got the house our mom and John were already waiting for us along with Stiles.

"Caroline!"Our mother exclaimed as she ran to give Caroline a huge. "Oh how I missed you."

"Mommy!" Caroline was hugging our mother so tightly that I was sure she was going squeeze her to death.

"Darling I would like you to meet John. I assume you met Stiles when you went to pick Bennett up."

"It's really nice to finally meet you Caroline. Your mother has spoken very highly of you." John and Caroline quickly hugged.

"You too. I have never seen my mother happier." We made our way into the house with both Stiles and John grabbing Caroline's bags.

"Oh and Bennett you have several packages." My mother threw over her shoulder unable to remove her arms from around Caroline.

I rolled my eyes, again, and went to see what sort of things had arrived. Sitting in a neat pile were five packages from Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt, and Jeremy each had given me on present. They remembered my birthday. It made me smile.

My mother offered to cook dinner as a form of welcoming to Caroline, and a happy birthday to me. Dinner was nice, and my mother made one of my favorite it meals: linguini and calms and a spicy shrimp pasta for Caroline. She was getting better at cooking. We had an ice cream cake for dessert and everyone said happy birthday to me. Once everyone was finished eating I dove into my present. My mother and John had given me a pair of diamond earrings. Scott, and Stiles had given me gift cards for iTunes. Elena had given me an expensive had bag from an Italian designer and Stefan had given me a scarf.

Finally I came to Damon's gift. Damon had given me a stuffed flying monkey. I read the card only to myself. It read: To the littlest wicked witch the west has ever seen. Caroline read the card and the promptly burst out laughing being the only one who had gotten the joke. I concluded that Damon was an ass.

"Here this is from me and Klaus." Caroline handed me a beautifully wrapped package. Inside was a very old looking book, and an equally old looking quill. I knew what they had given me. It was a spell book, one that was enchanted so that I could write my own spells in it. My mother was not pleased with the gift.

Later that night after everyone had a piece of cake I excused myself to go for a run. I took the familiar path through the woods. I loved running it made me feel free. "Will you ever listen?" Derek's voice called out through the darkness.

I stopped short and caught my breath. "Why would I when it seems like I have my own body guard." I shot back.

"So I hear that today is someone's birthday." The two of us began walking.

"Let me guess Isaac?" Earlier in the day Lydia and Allison went to great pains to decorate my locker so that as soon as I opened it balloons poured out. It was very sweet of them.

"He seems to tell you an awful lot about me to the point that one would think that you had him spying on me." Wether or not Derek heard what I said I could only guess because he never respond to my remark.

"So how old are you?" He asked out of the blue.

"Seventeen. Exactly how old are you?" I voiced the questing that had been on my mind.

He chuckled at my question but answered it none the less. I'm twenty two Bennett." I would have guessed him older. He carried himself like he carried the weight of the world around with him. It was his eyes, the were the eyes of a person who had seen to much.

"Bonnie!" Caroline's voice caught our attention. Somehow we had managed to walk back to the house, and to a very angry Caroline who was sitting on the porch swing.

"Caroline, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you, and you what are you doing?" Caroline turned her anger on to Derek. "Aren't you to old to be hanging around high school girls?"

"That is rich coming from you Caroline." While Klaus might appear to be close to our age with both knew that his real aged number into the thousands.

Caroline continued as if she didn't hear me. "I am going to say this once. Stay away from my sister or you'll find my bite is way worse then my bark." And just like that all the progress we made towards rebuilding our relationship was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Caroline and I barely spoke over the next several days. I thought she was being a hypocrite and she thought I was being unreasonable. Either with the two of us both being as stubborn and as hard headed as we are it did not make for an easy reconciliation. Seriously who was she to judge? Plus it was like there was anything going on any way. The following Friday was parent teacher conferences. I wasn't too worried. I had always been a good student. The only topic that had me a little put off was them talking about how well I was adjusting. I didn't want to have to spend my days in the office of the guidance counselor.**

"How do you think you'll do?" Caroline was leaning against the door frame to my room. My mother and John had left a few minutes ago leaving Caroline in charge.

"I should do fine. Unless they want to grip more about my adjustment period." I rolled my eyes going back to the computer screen. By this point Caroline had mad her way over to my bed and sat on it. "What are you doing? Get out of here Caroline."

"Oh God are you still angry about Mr. Broody in the leather Jacket?" She had taken to playing with the monkey that Damon had given me.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, and further more you had no right. How old is Klaus?" I had gotten up and had taken my monkey out of her hands.

"I can smell it you know." Caroline was lying back on bed with her eyes closed and here fingers interlock behind her head. She had a smirk on her face, the kind that was more taunting then anything else.

"What?" I dead paned

"Attraction, the arousal, I can smell it. And believe me when the two of you are near one another it is very strong. Besides the age difference, which isn't the issue, he's a wolf. Do I need to remind you what happened last time? Honestly I am surprised that he can't smell it himself."

No, I didn't need to be remind of Tyler, and the thought that he could smell that was mortifying. "Caroline I have things to do, so if you don't mind..." I let the sentence drag off as I motioned to the door with my head.

"Okay whatever you say. Wanna go out tonight. Go get a drink once they come back?" I didn't get a chance to give my answer as Caroline was already out the door.

As I had predicted everything went well with my teachers, Unfortunately for Stiles not so much. So when Caroline asked if she could take me out for some sisterly bonding my mother and John jumped at her offer. The underlining message was clear they wanted to talk to Stiles; alone.

"But I don't wanna go out." I whined to my mother. What I had wanted to say was that I did not want to go out with Caroline.

"Bennett you are going. Your sister wants to take you out so that you can have some sister time. You are going." My mother said in that voice, that mom voice that left no room for arguments.

"Never in my entire life have I ever heard of a parent forcing their child out of the hous. " I grumbled as I stomped up the steps making sure to slam my bedroom door. Okay so it wasn't my finest hour.

Caroline pulled up to a bar, and with hesitation I got out. "Just as I thought this one pony town would have one trick." It was true there was really was only one place to go here, unless you went out into the city.

"Caroline what are you doing? This isn't Mystic Falls, Matt isn't the bartender, and they aren't going to serve us." I pleaded with her as she moved closer to the door.

"Relax, of course they will." And with that I watched as her eyes dilated. She was going to compel them.

"I need to see some ID."

"No you don't , and our admittance is free." I watched as the bouncer nooded wordlessly and step aside so we could walk in.

"Have a good night ladies, and don't worry about the cover." The bouncer smiled at us.

"So what do you want to drink? I was thinking burbon, you know like old times." Caroline made her way to the bar catching the eye of most of the men in the place.

I threw myself onto the stool next to hers and laid my head on the bar. "What is this power you have over me?"

"Its called being an older sibling." Caroline replied in a sing song voice. "Two shots of bourbon please and leave the bottle." Caroline shouted to the bartender.

"Caroline I don't want to drink." I tried to protest again.

"Bon Bon live a little." The two shots arrived and Caroline placed on in front of me. "Cheers."

"Oh my God." I nearly spluttered the liquid all over Caroline. "There is a table full of some of my teachers from school." Sitting ten feet away from us was Ms. Blake, Coach, and Mr. Harris. It was an interesting group for sure, but they most likely got together after the conferences. "We need to get out of here, three of my teachers are over there."

Caroline followed my eye line burst out laughing. "Well this night just keeps getting better and better. Wanna play darts? Lets play some darts."

"Caroline I do not want to play darts, nor do I want to draw any attention to myself." I begrudgingly followed after her.

I was to late Caroline was already at the dart bored pulling out the darts. "Lets say first to hundred or the first to get three bulls eye in a row."

"Fine." I took one of the darts from her and nailed the bulls eye on the first try. "Would ya look at that?" I smiled at her.

"So you do remember. I was afraid that you had forgotten all about your old in Mystic Falls." Caroline threw a dart and nailed the bulls eye too.

"Mystic Falls is kind of hard to forget. I am simply trying to start over." I mean vampires, witches, and hybrids oh my."

"Aren't the two of you too young to be in a place like this?" Standing behind us was Derek Hale.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit by lip before turning and facing him. Luckily or unluckily Caroline was the one to speak first. "Mr. Moody mind your business. What are you even doing here? I thought people like you avoided fun."

"As the older sister you should be setting the example, and unlike the two of I am old enough to be here." Derek had his arms crossed against his chest as him and Caroline prepared to square off.

If there ever was a time to drink now would be it. "Listen I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my younger sister. Bon Bon I am going to get more bourbon. You don't be here when I get back." Caroline's last sentence was directed at Derek.

"I gotta say I didn't peg you as the drinking time." Derek took a seat next to me and nudged me with his arm.

"I'm usually not, but the word no is not in Caroline's vocabulary."This night was going to be humiliating, and it had barely started.

"I can see that. You two don't look like you get along." Derek commented about his observation.

"Thats because we really don't. We haven't really spoken in about a year. We use to get along though. We were as close as any two sisters could be. That was back in Mystic Falls." I looked back on those days, those simpler days before everything went to hell.

"I'm sensing that there is a story in there."

"There is." At that I picked up a dart and threw it.

"Care to share?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Ah not with you." I laughed out nervously.

"That means its about a boy. One of you stole the others boyfriend." Derek laughed out. I was about to comment when Derek departed. "I'll talk to you later Bennett."

Caroline must have noticed me watching him walk away. "Oh my God you are so going to be a life time movie. Instead of teacher sleeps with student its going to read student steals teachers boyfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline stayed through weekend with plans to leave on Sunday. She didn't want to miss watching her new brother play, she claimed as her reason. This of course thrilled my mother, but I knew other wise. She was keeping a not so secret active eye on me. To make matters even worse she had made it a point to spend as much time as she could with Stiles. The result the two of them grew close bonding.

"Alright, I'm leaving." I called into the house as I walked out the door. I was not surprised that no one answered me. The game didn't start for an hour but I lied and told them that I needed to be there an hour early.

I was not surprised to find the school empty, saved for a few teachers, when I pulled up. Worse comes to worse I could hide out in the locker room and listen to my iPod until everyone showed up. I began to pull out my uniform and lay it out while I qucikly got undressed. I had just gotten my shirt off when a noise startled me.

"Jesus you scared me." I quickly pulled my shirt back on. "Seriously what are you doing here this is the girls locker room."

"Are you alright? The game doesn't start for awhile. What are you even doing here?"

"Getting away from my sister." I answered truthfully. I closed my eyes leaning my head against my locker.

Derek crack a smile at the girl and took a seat next to her. "I know what you mean. I gotta say, after meeting her, your sister is a piece of work."

I laughed at his characterization of Caroline. If he only knew. "You have no idea." Were silent for a few moments neither knowing what to say to other. That is until I caught him looking at me. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out." He answered honestly.

I laughed at him nervously. "There's not much to figure out. With me you get what you see." That was a bold face lie. I had a secret, a good one, and with any luck it would stay my secret.

"I highly doubt that." He was flirting with or it was all in my head and I was imagining him flirting with me.

"Bennett, what are you doing here so early?" Ms. Blake asked as she came into the locker room. "Had I had know that another student was here I wouldn't have allowed Derek in here."

motioned for Derek to leave. "Thats my cue. Take care Bennett."

Caroline was sitting in the stands enjoy funnel cake when she caught sight of Derek Hale. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it very clear that you are to stay away from my sister." Caroline was next to Derek in a matter of seconds.

Derek rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Caroline. How nice to see you again." Derek's voice was filled with fake politeness.

"Enough with the pleasantries. What are you doing here?" Caroline bit out getting to the point.

"Not that it is any of your business but my girlfriend happens to be a teacher at the school, and she coaches the cheer leading team." Derek point to the field at Jennifer.

"As long as she stay the hell away from my sister." Caroline spotted her family and left Derek to stew. The blonde was really annoying him.

Down on the field Ms. Blake was giving the girls a peep talk for tonight. "This is our first performance of the season and I want it be spectacular. I pulled out a lot of hocus pocus." Bennett's eyes snapped to her teacher and then found Caroline in the crowed. Caroline had heard Ms. Blake too.

The team had won the game and afterwards the family went out to celebrate Caroline's last night in town. The dinner was nice but the girls were itching to get some alone time to talk to each other.

"You're right there is something up with the teacher." Caroline stated as she made her way into Bennett's room.

"She has my necklace I'm sure of it." Bennett made room for Caroline on her bed.

"Don't go poking around in this. You are on your own down here." Caroline not so subtlety reminded Bennett in a serious tone.

"Don't worry about. I just want to be normal." Bennett was telling a half truth. She did want it her time in Beacon Hills to be normal, but she also had every intention of getting involved in what was going on. There was a witch killing innocent people. There was no way that Bennett you stand by and allow that to continue. She was the only one who could stop it.

The following morning the family woke up and had one last meal together before Caroline's departure.

"Now Caroline I don't want you to be a stranger. You come back real soon." Liz cried as she hugged her daughter good bye.

"I guess you're cool for an older sister." Stiles cracked giving Caroline a one armed hug.

"Next time you come bring your boyfriend. This is your home too." John finished putting Caroline's bag in the car and gave Caroline a final hug good bye.

Caroline and Bennett just stood looking at each other. "Can you give me a minute alone with Bennett?" Caroline asked the group that quickly agreed making their way into the house. "I want you to keep me up to date with what's going on here. I swear if I think for one second you are not safe I will take action. I mean it, if need be I will send Kol down here as a body guard."

"Oh God I do not need Kol down here. I will be fine. I can take care of myself." Bennett and Caroline quick hugged and Caroline drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

After Caroline went back to New Orleans three more bodies were discovered bringing the total to six. The first three victims being virgins, the last three being warriors, and if the killer wasn't stopped soon there would be three more in short order: three healers. Who ever was committing the crimes was trying to appease the Gods of nature for power. All this death and pain was for power.

I watched as Stiles snuck out of his window and made his way into the woods. This was nothing new he had been doing this since I moved here. However, there was something that was different about tonight. Stiles looked like his body jerking, like he wasn't the one controlling his movements. I couldn't explain it, but I had an awful feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I grabbed a sweat shirt, and threw on a pair of shoes and made my way to follow him. The woods were darker and thicker somehow. I felt cold at the same time and I desperately wanted to be back in the house. I lost Stiles not long after I entered. It was like the woods were hiding him. Sitting down on the dirt floor I pulled out a crystal and began to do a locating spell.

What I came up upon I was not ready for. Derek, Scott, and Isaac where desperately trying to use the werewolf abilities to smash threw an invisible barrier. In the middle of the force field was Stiles and Ms. Blake. She was doing a spell, a sacrifice in order to attain more power. To make matter worse she was using my necklace, and using Emily's tomb spell to keep them out. They had no idea what they were up against but I did.

It was Scott who saw Bennett first. "Bennett?" He questioned as she walked pass the other wolves.

"Get away from there!" Derek shouted. "Isaac stop her!" Derek commanded his Beta.

Isaac went to grab a hold of but she was fast, and had walked right through the barrier leaving the three males stunned.

Bennett's presents broke Ms. Blake concentration as she attempted to send a power surge at Bennett. Unfortunately the spell did not have the desired effect. "Didn't work did it?" Bennett taunted as she began to circle the woman. "And it will never work, not properly anyway. For same reason that I was able to walk through the tomb spell is the same reason no power from that necklace will ever hurt me: it's my ugly ass necklace spelled by Emily Bennett herself. Bennett necklace, Bennett witch do you see where I'm going with this?"

Ms. Blake was furious. After all her careful planning she couldn't let it end like this. So she did the only thing she could think of. She attacked Bennett. The two female began to wrestle on the dirt floor with the three males doubling their efforts to get in.

When Ms. Blake attacked Bennett she lost her focus and the force field dropped allowing Derek and the other's to enter. "Go and get Stiles!" Bennett called out to no one in particular.

Bennett's words again caused Ms. Blake to loss focus. Bennett took the opportunity to slip the necklace for her neck holding the necklace in her waving it at the older women. Bennett was almost right while Ms. Blake was trying to get power she wasn't powerless and seeing that she had failed Ms. Blake vanished into thin air.

The lot of them made their way out of the woods in a cold silence. Bennett wasn't ready to explain and they weren't asking. It was too much to hope that the silence would last for long.

"How much do you know? About us, about everything?" Derek grabbed Bennett's arm spinning her to face him.

Bennett ripped her arm out of his reach and took a step back. "Enough." She seethed. She tried to walk a head of the group. The way she saw it she had just saved their lives they should not be questioning her.

Derek easily kept up Her pace. "How long have you known?" He was relentless with his questions.

"Awhile." Bennett's concern right now was getting Stiles home. The kid had almost become a human sacrifice. Surprisingly though he seemed rather calm about it. Bennett didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Get back here. I'm not done talking to you." Bennett's eyes flashed back as if she was about to attack him. Witches, were after all, prideful little things. Isaac and Scott had the good sense to restrain Derek.

"Derek man, I don't think now is the time." Scott reasoned. Bennett scared him. She scared him a lot

Luckily for him they had made it to the road breaking the little group up. "Do you know whats going on?" Stiles turned to her once they were in his car.

"Yes." There was no need to elaborate. It wasn't like he could help. If anything he was going to be a liability.

"Do you care to share with the rest of the class?" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"It doesn't matter, the less you know the better. Drive please." I lifted my chin towards the road and put on a cheery tone.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I can help you if you tell me what is going on." Stiles directed at Bennett.

Bennet spun around in her seat looking him dead in the eye. "You mean like you told me?" she shook my head to stop my train of thought. That is not where she wanted this conversation to go. "It doesn't matter. I am going to stop it before it goes any further." The witch tonight was an idiot playing with magic she knew nothing about. She were no match for me.

Stiles dropped the subject and the siblings drove in silence. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that we weren't heading towards the house, but rather the town proper.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are we here Stiles?" Bennett got out of the car and followed Stiles into the building. "I remember telling you to drive home."

"Sucks when people don't listen to you doesn't it?" Stiles did even bother to look back at her as he walked into the back room of the vets office.

He was being dramatic Bennett thought with a roll of my eyes. "This is not the time Stiles. Why the hell are we here? "hat the Hell is going on?" Bennett felt trapped, and it was taking everything she had not to lash out.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. "Because we need to come up with a plan and you need to give us some answers."

"Stiles I already told you that I was going to handle things. You and your friends will just be in my way." Bennett's please fell on deaf ears as she followed Stiles into the building.

Standing around the vets office were Derek, Scott. "Bennett Forbes I have so much about you. " The vet, began as a way of an introduction. " I'm Deacon. Bennett thats a interesting first name."

"Family name. " Bennett replied without hesitation and filled with pride." Well at least I wasn't named after the place I was conceived like Caroline, Bennett thought. She shuddered at the mental image it brought to mind. . Unforunitly she slipped and gave them what they wanted.

" I remember a legend of a family of original witches with the last name of Bennett. You wouldn't be a relation?" Inspite of the words coming out of the vets mouth Bennett was certain he already knew the answer.

"Mommy's side is full of witches. Daddy's a Druid which makes me very interesting." Bennett was playing with him. He needed to know who he was dealing with. Bennett pulled the dagger she had intend to use on the teacher out and started playing with it.

"Oh my God you're a witch!" Stiles cried out taking a instinctive step back. Bennett sensing his unease placed the dagger down.

"Yeah but you already knew that." My eyes met Derek's even if his pups weren't aware of what I was he had figured it out. "He's one too." I pointed to Stiles, who looked shocked. "And the vet is what we call enlightened. You know I have come across a lot of creatures. Vampires, werewolves, ghost, two thousand year old immortal beings and even a hybrid or two, but never some like you: enlightened. Honestly I thought you kind didn't exist anymore." Bennett directed her speech to the vet.

"I could say the same about you. A Bennett witch." The vet had taken up a position near the rest of the males.

Bennett was walking around the room examining the various herbs and powders the vet had. "The enlightened, those who can't do teach. You haven't been a very good teacher have you? To Stiles and Lydia that is."

"I've taught them enough." The vet attempted to defend himself.

"Apparently not because I can still get into their head. You didn't even bother to teach them a simple blocking spell." Bennett's anger got the best of her as she started to slam the doors and windows with her mind startling the males in the room.

"Hold on, you said I was a witch?" Stiles had finally managed to find his voice. It was obvious that he did not her the rest of the conversation.

"That's because you are one. A very poorly trained one. Most likely because your mother was a witch and died before she could train you. I'm here now, and I'm gonna train you properly." Bennett stated matter of factly.

"I've been training him." Deacon stated.

"Oh yes, the mountain ash." I rolled my eyes laughing. "Great polar trick."

"You think you can do better?"

"I know I can. First I'm gonna teach him how to keep people out of his head, and then I'm gonna show him how to properly defend himself." While Bennett and Deacon argued over Stiles magical education the teen could do nothing but look on dumb founded. Derek and Scott, however, stood taking in all the information.

"What's this?" Isaac asked holding the dagger in his hand.

Bennett's eyes turned black as she saw that Isaac was holding the dagger. Acting on instinct she elbowed him in the mouth and pressed him against the wall holding him still with her arm to his throat. Her right leg came up removing the dagger from his hands with her heal and trapping it against the wall. "I wouldn't recommend touching that again." She spat out referring to the dagger. Isaacs eyes turned golden brown and he bared his teeth at her as a warning.

The four other males looked on in shock at the scene in front of them. "Bennett what the hell are you doing?" It was Scott's voice that brought her out of her trance.

"Isaac I am so sorry. It wasn't me. It was the magic." Bennett stepped away from him holding her hands out in front of her. "And to answer your question that is what I am going to use on the dumbest witch of them all." Bennett was referring to Ms. Blake. "Sorry Derek but your girlfriend is a really witch. A weak on at that."


	16. Chapter 16

"While we are all polishing our lurals we have lost sight of the bigger picture." Deacon chastised. "What was she doing?"

"It's a power spell. She was trying to attain more power. It's called expression. Expression is a what we call black or dark magic. It's the form of magic that a witch turns too when nature has turned her back on the witch. It's dangerous, very hard to control without a proper teacher."

"That makes sense. The energies have been off" Denton had been aware of the situation since the first body was found.

"I'm more concerned about what she was after and who, if anyone, is teaching her. There is noway she is doing this on her own. Some has got to be pulling her strings; we are talking about very old and dark magic. They are consequence for practicing it." Bennett accepted a bottle of water that Scott was passing out to everyone.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Derek asked.

"Yes, one other time." A recoiled at the memory of dropping the veil. "It did not end well."

"Care to share?" Derek rolled his eyes at Bennett's evasiveness.

"What I can share is that there will be a total of twelve killings, and the kill spots won't be random. When everything is said and done they will make a pattern. Now this is important so everyone pay attention. When the pattern is complete that is when it is going to make sense because somewhere in the pattern is going to tell us what is really going on." Bennett dead panned.

"Are you saying that we have to wait and allow more people to die?" Scott was horrified at the thought. The hero in him coming out.

"People are going to die. No matter how hard you fight, or what you try to do to stop it people are going to die. The people you love are going to die. All you can do is protect the ones that survive." Bennett spoke the truth, and from experience. She no longer looked like the teenage girl that she was suppose to be but a battle worn warrior.

"There has gotta be something that we can do?" Stiles chimed in.

"Yes. Now I go and find Miss. Blake. I get all the information I can get out of her, and then I kill her or I try to cleanse her. Hope she leads me to Whoever is behind this or this might end if they no longer have a witch."

"You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." Derek stood with his arms folded over his chest. Werewolf, witch, or human he was the Alpha.

"We are all coming" Stiles added.

"What's the matter Derek don't you trust me?"

"Maybe I don't want to see you get hurt. Protect you." Derek gritted out. This girl was difficult.

"You protect me, yeah right." It was then that Bennett produced an energy ball sling it in to the wall resulting in a hole. A moment later she waved her hand and it was like nothing happened. "I can protect myself." The others could do nothing but be in all.

"Wow." Stiles finally got out.

"I'll teach that too." Bennett had no choice but let the others come with her. As Stiles pointed out they could all go together or they would follow her. It was her choice.

"Do you know like a sex spell, or maybe even a test spell? That's what I would learn first if I were a witch." Isaac commented as both him and Stiles walked with Bennett. Scott and Derek insisted on going to the house first.

Bennett had to laugh at Isaac, this was not a conversation that she hadn't heard before. Isaac reminded her of Jeremy Gilbert. They were gonna be great friends. She could tell. "Yes, to both."

Ms. Blake's house was empty. It was as if they whole place was spelled before to look like a home. Ms. Blake was nowhere to be found either. Bennett was starting to question if she even existed. "Whoever was here is gone. Long gone."

"Well where would she have gone?" Stiles asked as everyone turned to Derek.

"What you think I know? I just started seeing her." Derek deflected. "As far as I knew this is where she lived."

"Look there's nothing we can do about her now. I saw we wait until Monday. She's gotta return to work." Scott reasoned. The group agreed and then departed.

Stiles snuck into Bennett's room later that night waking her. He wanted answers. She said he was a witch after all. "Yes." Bennett sat up in bed. She already knew what Stiles wanted.

"You said I was a witch, did you mean it?"

"Yes." Bennett now full wake at up in bed with her legs crossed. "You just need some training." She offered him a reasuring smile. "Did you ever make something happen Stiles out of sheer will or fear?"

Stiles was taken back to the night of the concert and how he was able to pull of the mountain ask trick. "How did you know?"

"Whatever you did let your dormant powers out. We can sense each other. Other supernatural beings will be able to sense you. So you need to listen. They are gonna come after to use you and your powers. Your powers are you on. You use them how you want and for whoever you. Don't let anyone bully you." Bennett's warning scared Stiles. Sure he had been a target before but not like this. "That's why I am going to teach how to protect yourself first. Now I am tired got to bed."

When the group returned to school on Monday Ms. Blake was not in, in fact, she wasn't in the whole week. The sherif was even called to investigate but it was like Jennifer Blake never existed.

"What the hell do you think happened to her? Do you think she was a spell?" Stiles had taken to learning magic quickly. Even though Bennett kept him to studying their histroy he was a very egar student.

"You can't conjure or spell someone. They have to already exist. It's more like Jennifer Blake wasn't her real name, or who ever it was just using her face." Bennett, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac walked into history class. What Bennett saw made her stop in her tracks. "Oh my God!"


	17. Chapter 17

"My name is Alaric Saltzman." Ric had his back to the class as he wrote his name on the black board. "Some of you will be tempted to call me Al-are-ric, but I assure it is pronounced Al-r-ic. Alaric was the name of a long since dead relative whom I will never be able to thank enough. You may call me Ric or Mr. Saltzman." And that was how Ric introduced himself to his new class. It was an introduction that Bennett had heard not that long before. "Miss. Forbes please take your seat."

Bennett was snapped out of her trance at the correction and quickly sat in the first empty seat that she could find. Unfortunately that was in the front of the room. Ric was in Beacon Hills and not in Mystic Falls where he should be. If Ric was here then that meant that Jeremy should be here as well. Bennett wanted answers and she had to wait the longest hour of her life for them. Once the bell rang and everyone else filed out of the room Bennett stayed rooted in her seat. "What are you doing here Ric?" No that she mind too much. She liked Ric, she was simply surprised.

"I got a very interesting call from Damon, and in a very Damon way he requested that I make my way to Beacon Hills said that you were in some kind of trouble. I was going to ignore that request, seeing how it is Damon, until my cousin Chris called me and said he needed my help. That made me very interested in what is going on in this town. Bonnie are you okay?" Ric sat in front of Bennett with concern written on his face. Bennett told him everything about the witch, the dead bodies that were piling up, and oh yeah the werewolves. "I gotta say only you would move from a town full of vampire to a town full of werewolves." Ric laughed. "You Forbes girls and your werewolves. So how much trouble are you really in?"

Bennett took office to Ric's question and Damon's assumption. She didn't need a babysitter or a protector she could handle one measly little witch on her own. She was a Bennett after all. "I am not in trouble, and Damon is being an ass."

Ric rolled his eyes. He was not about to get in the middle of the never ending Damon and Bonnie drama. They had one of the most dysfunctional relationships that he had ever seen. They fought like cats and dogs but one would die for the other. "Whatever Damon maybe is beside the point. What matter's right now is that there is something really wrong with this town, and you are here alone; right in the middle of it.."

"One I am not alone, and two I am a witch. I can take care of myself. And three this is not my fault. Seriously you're a vampire hunter what are you gonna do?" Bennett practically spat out. She didn't mean to be harsh with Ric. She really didn't. Beacon Hills was suppose to be a fresh start for her. No more weak little Bonnie. And now it looked like her present and her future were about to clash together. It was not gonna be good for anyone.

"Be that as it may I am here now, and you are going to be late for class." Seriously he was playing the teacher card. She still had questions for him. "Oh and Ric, it's Bennett here not Bonnie." Bennett called as she left the room.

When Bennett got to lunch the little rag tag group were there waiting to question her. "Do you know the new history teacher?" Scott was the one to ask.

"Yeah he was my old history teacher in Mystic Falls."

Stiles gave her a look that clearly read that he wanted more of an explanation. "And what him being here is a coincidence? For the love of God."

"He's a vampire hunter and my father's first cousin." Allison supplied the answer.

"Does that mean that there are vampire's in Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked out of fear.

Bennett winced. She was still hoping her past could remain her past, but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime. "No, he was brought here by an over protective pain in the ass. I mean he better no be here because if he is I swear to God," Bennett let her sentence trail off.

"Who, who better not be here?" Stiles was nearing a fit.

"Someone I hope that you will never have to meet. Seriously you don't want to know. I'm ore concerned who else Ric might have brought with him." Bennett was hopping that Jeremy was here.

"Who Bennett?" Stiles yelled causing several people to look their way.

"A friend. Jeremy, he's Ric's charge." Bennett half explained. "I'm gonna talk to Ric later, but first I need to deal with the pain in the ass." Bennett left the lunch room to call Damon.

"Damon's phone." The voice on the other end answers.

"Obviously since it your phone idiot." Bennett snapped.

"I see you got my present." Damon smiled from the other end.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you very much." Bennett said with fake gratitude. "But I'm afraid that I am going to have to return it."

"Sorry this gift is no returnable. Now you have yourself a good day at school." Damon hung up before Bennett had a chance to answer leaving her to seethe and twitch. Damon caused her to twitch.

"You're twitching." Derek was beside her. "Who was it?" He had heard most of the conversation.

"Jesus, you startled me." Bennett had a hand over her heart. "A friend."

"A friend that causes you to twitch, does sound like a friend to me."

Bennett could only laugh. There wasn't enough time to explain Damon. "It's complicated. What are you doing here?"

"Watching over the lot of you." Derek answered seriously. He had been worried about that had been watching them at the school ever since the night they found Stiles.

"There's something else going on isn't there? Something you are too afraid to tell the others." Bennett quickly read Derek. "What is it?"


	18. Chapter 18

Bennett lead Stiles out into the woods. As promised she was going to teach him. "What are we doing here Bonnie?" Stiles asked after they had been walking for awhile. The area was dense and deserted, it was like the animals avoided the area. It was perfect for they needed.

"I said that I was going to teach. Lesson one. All magic comes from nature. We are never more powerful then when nature is on our side." Bennett then set her bag down. "Can you feel it? The warmth, the power." Bennett closed her eye and let the her feelings overwhelm her.

"Okay so how do I do that ball thing you did?" Stiles asked clearly pumped up to be learning magic.

"Respect Stiles." Bennett chastised. "Now close your eyes, and just feel." Bonnie commanded him.

"Alright, Alright." Stiles did as he was instructed and was very surprised at the feeling that he was receiving. Bennett was right, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. "This is awesome."

Bennett smiled. She remembered the first time her Grams showed her how to get in touch with nature. It's the equalvalint of a high. "As for the energy ball I'm afraid that is not going to be for awhile. Right now I just want you to levitate something anything." Bennett stood with her hands behind her back waiting for Stiles to act. "Well get to it."

"So how am I suppose to do this? How did you do it?" Stiles questioned curious.

"My Grams brought me out into the woods and told me to feel, think and believe. I listened to her and when I opened my eyes the leaves were dancing around me." Bonnie smiled at the memory. "Stiles you have a lot of untapped power. You just need to focus on it." Bennett stepped away so that her own power would influence Stiles.

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He willed his over active mind to go blank. To his surprise he was able to shut everything, every sound, and every presence that was around him. It was like time stopped. "Did I do it?" Stiles hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

"I don't know Stiles, you tell me?" Bennett couldn't keep the pride from her voice.

"What," Stiles lost his ability to speak as he saw the leaves moving around them. "Oh my God, did I do this?" He was finally able to ask in wonder. "Wait how long have we been out here?" When the siblings had first entered the wooded area it was still light out, now it was pith black.

"A while but that's okay. You will need to practice. And that was a very successful first lesson. Now for your homework. I left books in your room. I need you to study them. They are our history, and not the crap that you pull up online." Bennett wrinkled her nose at her last statement. Some of those so called informative websites just simply had it all wrong. It was insulting. "Hey so do you know any form of material arts? Boxing, kickboxing, really any form of self defense." Bennett asked as an after thought as they made the walk back to Stiles' jeep.

Stiles just gave Bonnie a look that clearly express that he thought that she was out of her mind for asking.

"Oh my God man where have you been all day?" Stiles walked into his room to find Scott waiting for him.

"Sorry Bonnie took to teach me, you know stuff." Stiles was still uneasy about using the word witch.

"I'm a werewolf, you're a witch. It's okay to admit these things." Scott founded it comical that Stiles who embraced having a werewolf as a best friend with so much easy was afraid to say what he was.

"No, I know. It's just a little freaky. " Stiles was moving around his putting his things away. To think that if his father hadn't married Bonnie's mother Stiles might never have figured out what he was. He could still remember their conversation outside of Ms. Blakes house as clear as day.

* * *

"What the hell did you mean when you said that I was a witch?" Stiles ran up to Bennett.

"It's exactly how it sounds. You are a witch. You can do magic." Bennett was enjoying teasing her brother.

"I just don't see how that is possible."

"Stiles, ever make something happen, or do something that you couldn't explain. Did you ever get a really bad feeling then something bad happened? Why is it do you think were so at ease with everything supernatural going on around you?" Bennett was fully facing Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Stiles, for his part, was remembering the incident with the mountain ash. It was starting to make sense.

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell me what you guys did?" Scott was so curious, but mostly he thought that it was freaking cool.

"She showed how to make something move without touching it." Stiles sat on his bed next to Scott.

"You realize that is freaking awesome right?"

"It is?" Stiles was unsure. Mainly he thought that he was a freak.

"Yeah Stiles!"

"I'm freaking awesome!" Stills sat up a little straighter with a bit more confidence.

"You're freaking awesome!" Scott whole heartily agreed with his friend.

* * *

"So you taught him?" Bennett whirled around landing a kick at whoever the voice belonged to. Unfortunately they caught her foot, grabbing her by the back of her head bringing their faces closer together. Even more unfortunate it was Derek that was in her room.

"Derek what the hell!" Bennett exclaimed.

"So you taught him?" Derek repeated his earlier question with more amusement.

"You gonna tell me what you're hiding?" Bennett countered. When Derek answer Bennett actually got her answer. "Right, you don't answer my questions I don't answer yours."

"Your not like the others." Derek was very impressed by the girl.

"How's that?"

"You don't panic or show fear. You're more capable then you are letting on." Derek got close to Bonnie and pushed her hair off her shoulder. "I like that." And with that he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're more capable then you're letting on." Derek's words played over and over again in her mind. If Derek only knew how capable she really was. Mystic Falls taught her a lot. She wished she wasn't capable. She wished that her past didn't follow her to Beacon HillShe wished more then anything that she normal or as normal as a witch could be. She had plans for Stiles though. She wouldn't allow him to be used the same way that she was. She would make him strong. In order to do that she needed help. help from an old friend.

A week later at school Bennett stayed behind after to ask Ric a favor. "What can I do for you Bennett?"

"I need a favor." Bennett asked without the pleasantries. This was Ric, and he knew that if she was asking it was important. Besides they went way back.

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything." Ric looked fondly at Bennett. Their little rag tag group of misfits from Mystic Falls held a special place in his heart. He would do anything for them. Yes that included Damon.

"Remember how back in Mystic Falls you had that special club. The club where you taught Elena, Caroline, and I how to defend ourselves well I'm gonna need you to teach Stiles that too."

"Stiles, huh? Does that mean that he is in danger?" Ric asked concerned for his students; more so for Stiles. He was well aware that Bennett could handle herself.

"Lets just say that there maybe a time when those skills will come in handy." Derek still hadn't let her in on his little secret, and she was being cautious.

"When and where do you want to do this?" Ric was sold on the idea.

"After school at the preserve. We won't be bothered there." Bennett gathered her things and left the room. What she didn't tell Ric was what she feared. A storm was coming. She had been through enough to be able to read the signs to that something bad was coming. She wasn't going to be caught unawares this time.

"Where are we going Bennett?" Stiles asked as Bennett lead them further and further into the woods. She was carrying a duffle bag and he was afraid to ask what was in it.

"To lesson number two." Bennett smirked throwing over her shoulder. Stiles had no idea what he was in for. She was gonna enjoy seeing his reaction.

"Cool more magic lessons." Stiles was pumped. He had done nothing for the past week but practice how to move things with his mind. He was getting good at it if he said so himself.

"No Stiles not exactly magic." Bennett smirked. She remembered when Ric had started his special club, and her first lesson. She had never woken up in more pain in her life. It was worth it though. The feeling of power when you know that you can take care of yourself is worth a little pain. Plus the lessons came in handy.

It was then that Stiles noticed Ric. "What is Mr. Slatzman doing here?"

"Hi, Stiles." Ric waved. Ric was dressed in gym clothes with both his wrist tapped up. Stiles was confused.

"He is lesson number two." Bennett started to pull items out of the duffle bag. Things like boxing gloves, pads, and wraps. "You Stiles my boy are going to learn to fight." Bennett then started to grab at the items tossing them to Stiles and grabbing her own. "Put these on."

'Fight?" Stiles questioned. Two hours later Stiles learned what Bennett meant. He also learned that his seemingly innocent stepsister was actually a bad ass who could take down a grown man. "Please, please can we stop for a minute?" Stiles begged. He was dying.

"No Stiles we can't." Bennett then stalked towards Stiles and threw several punches and kicks at him. "We can't stop because if this was a real fight the enemy won't stop. If this were a real fight stopping means death. The point of all this is not to die."

It was only after Ric broke them apart did Bennett pull back. "Bennett that's enough. You proved your point." Ric had to toss Bennett off of Stiles. "Are you alright?" This time the question was directed at Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." Stiles had moved from his prone position.

"And you, what the hell are you thinking? I didn't teach so you could kill someone." Ric scolded Bennett.

"Actually Ric that's exactly why you taught me; so that I would be able to kill someone." Bennett snapped back. After a few deep breaths Bennett was able to calm herself enough to realize that she had taken things to far. "I'm sorry Stiles. I got a little to excited. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think we're done for the day." Ric moved around and started to collect the gloves and the wraps. "I say we pick this up in a day or two?" He offered as a suggestion.

"Lacrosse is this weekend. I can't be hurt. How about Monday?" Stiles asked.

"I'm good with that. You Bennett?" Ric turned to his favorite student.

"Yeah, taking sometime sounds like a good idea." Bennett need to control her emotions. The last thing she needed was to lose control of her powers.


	20. Chapter 20

Bennett entered Stiles room later that night and threw and ice pack at him. "Sorry, that I got a little carried away." Stiles was laying on his bed reading a comic book, and Bennett could tell that his lip was messed up.

"You kicked my ass." Stiles griped as he placed the ice to his swollen lip. Stiles let out a groan indicating that he enjoyed the feeling.

"Believe it or not I am trying to protect you. These lessons, even the non magical ones, are all to help you stay alive." In Bennett's own way she was. She was determined to not have happen to Stiles what happened to her.

"Oh that's so sweet." Stiles said with his patented brand of sarcasm, and brought his comic book back up to his face.

Bennett stepped further into the room, and took a seat. "I should explain somethings to you. When I first came into my powers I had a few friends who thought of me as their personal dial-a-witch." Bennett thought back to all the times she had put her life on the line for Elena. She loved Elena, she did, she just wanted to live more. "I wasn't very strong back then, and I don't mean my powers. I allowed them to use me, and it cost me so much. Much more then I was willing to pay. I just don't want that to happen to you. Witches are very rare, and in the supernatural world we are the most sought after. You need to be careful with who you trust, and more importantly who you use your powers for. I have this strong need to protect you."

Stiles could see the obvious pain that was written on Bennett's face. Bennett never talked about her time in Mystic Falls. Stiles always had the feeling that something bad had happened there, and now he had just gotten his confirmation. He was itching for more details but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. "I am grateful that you are looking out for Bennett. Can you just not do it in a way that is going to cause me pain." Stiles joked and Bennett knew that she was forgiven.

"So how are you doing with the books?" Bennett asked as she made herself more confortable.

"Good, great. Best seller list worth." Stiles was lying.

"Stiles, you have been reading them right?" Bennett pressed on.

"Of course."

"Alright, I am going to go to bed. Good night." Bennett decided not press him any further.

Stiles woke the next morning feeling, well he couldn't accuraelty describe what he was feeling. He knew that he liked it; he liked it a lot. "Good morning family." Stiles announced as he entered the kitchen. He even went as far as to give Liz a kiss and his father a huge. Bennett was looking at him like he had grown an extra head over night. Actually they all were. Stiles wasn't what anyone would call a morning person.

"Ummm, are you feeling okay?" Bennett asked over her toast. She knew what was happening with Stiles. It was what was also happening to her. She just had way more control.

"I feel fine sister form another mother." Stiles joked proud of himself.

"Are you kids going to watch the comet tonight?" John asked attempting to find out more about his children's lives.

"I wouldn't miss it." Bennett answered without hesitation flashing John a bright smile. Liz, however, gave her daughter a pointed look. She too knew what the comet meant for her kind, for Bennett's kind rather.

"What about you Stiles? Don't you have lacrosse tonight?" John asked his son.

"You, and I'm playing in fact I can see myself on first line." Bennett was going to kill him. He so had not been reading the books. "We better head to school if we want to make it on time? You coming Bon Bon?"

"Did he just call me Bon Bon?" Bennett voiced out loud. She hated that name. She quickly grabbed her things and ran to catch Stiles before he could pull away. "Hey Stiles quick queation. What happens to witches during celestial events?"

"I have no idea, but I just bet you're gonna tell me." Stiles went as far as to squeeze Bennett's cheeks together.

"I didn't think so. You need to be careful. I know that most of what's happening isn't really you, but tonight out of all nights you need to keep a low profile. These events they make us more powerful, strong, cocky, seductive. You don't want to draw attention to us." Bennett offered the warning.

"You know what I hear. I hear fear, and shame. Because you are aren't you Bennett. Ashamed of what you are. Well I'm not, and I won't hide." Stiles got into his jeep and pulled out before he heard Bennett's response.

"Oh okay." Bennett stood before Stiles with her arms crossed. This was going to be a long day.

Stiles walked down the hall like he owned the place. The halls parted for him, and he caught the looks that the other students were giving him, and it was only fueling his high. "Hey are you okay?" Scott asked his best friend. He could smell that something was different about Stiles.

"Dude, I am so fine; beyond fine." And that was when the trouble started. In chemistry class Stiles spelled both his and Scott's test so that they had all the right answer. It only got worse by the time they had made it to history.

"Thanks for that man." Scott and Stiles were walking down the hall.

"No problem, it was worth it to see the look on Harris' face." Stiles was already thinking of more things to do to Harris. He really hated that guy.

The next class for the pair was history. "He, Stiles are you alright? If you need to leave for any reason feel free to do so" Ric called Stiles to his desk. He recognized what was happening.

"I'm just a little hot Ric." And to prove his point he lifted his shirt to show his abs to the rest of the class. "I mean I am hot." This resulted in him getting whistles and cat calls. Who knew that Stiles looked good without a shirt.

Scott and Isaac leaned further to address Bennett. "What in the hell is going on with him?" Isaac was the one that snapped out.

"Yeah, he's acting like I did on the full moon before I had it under control." Then it all clicked for Scott. "That's it isn't it.? The comet it's effecting him."

"Look at you putting the pieces together." Bennett jeered back. Then winced. She had far more control then this, she need to pull herself together. "Yeah, he'll be fine tomorrow. We just got make sure that he doesn't do anything dumb tonight."

"He can't hurt anyone can he?" Scott asked.

"He can hear you." Stiles interrupted their conversation. He was annoyed that they were talking about him.

"'We're just worried about you buddy." Scott offered.

"I'm fine. She's just a bitch." That was directed at Bennett.

"With a W." Bennett snapped back. "Wanna see who's the bigger and badder witch?"

Before things could go any further they were interrupted by Ric. "Do I need to separate all of you?" They all answered no and went back to class.

Later on at lacrosse practice Stiles didn't miss a shot, and was able to out maneuver every attempt at hitting him. He even flattened some of the more experienced players. The coach was so impressed that he made Stiles first line just as Stiles predicted. "Hey Stilinski I don't know where that came from but you're first line buddy."

"At the rate he's going he's going to hurt someone." Derek appeared in front of Bennett as practice ended.

"I know, I know." She ran her hands threw her hair in frustration. Stiles had very little control as a human, and as a witch he had none.

"He's going to expose you. You need to lock him up." Derek didn't mince words.

"I'm not locking up my brother." Bennett defended.

"He's right Bennett. Stiles will never forgive himself if he hurts someone. Tells us how we do it." Scott joined the pair. He owed Stiles for all the times he helped him.

"I'm not telling you that." There was no way that Bennett was going to tell them their weakness. It was a very well kept secret. "I can handle this."

"Bennett, we just want to help him. He's my best friend. Do you think I would do anything to hurt him?" Scott tried to reason.

"Look whatever is going on with Stiles is my problem, not yours. Don't you get it yet. You can't help him." Bennett walked off in a huff. There were nothing more then a bunch of puppies to her.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Isaac voiced the question that was on all their minds.

"If she's not will to help I think I might know someone who can." Scott smirked at the retreating girl.

"You wanna go to the vet." Derek supplied like he was able to read Scott's mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Scott, Derek and Isaac were crowded in the back room of the vets office awaiting answer they hoped the wise druid could provide. "You want to trap a witch?" Honestly Deaton couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not one, two." Derek supplied in his normal monotone voice.

"I take it you mean Bennett and Stiles?" Deaton questioned just for clification.

"They're not acting right. We think its because of the comet. You know like its effecting them like the moon does to us." Scott offered.

"Not just the comet, and celestial event will effect a witch. They are never stronger, and its because of the surge in power they tend to act off." Deaton had suspected as much, he was hoping that they would come to him.

"Yeah so what do about them?" Isaac finally spoke. "Because I gotta tell you the Stiles that we saw today was out of control."

"He was using magic for everything." Scott offered as a clarification.

"I don't think you understand how difficult this is going to be. Witches are extremely clever. While the lot of you are fast and strong; I just don't know how much that will help you." Deaton finished with a wince

"We'll take anything you've got." Derek saw the town as his, and it was his job to protect it. Even if he was protecting it from those he considered friends.

"Depends are what you are planning to do?" Deaton was not going to a partied to the murder of two kids. Two kids who's parents were members of the sherifs department.

"We just want to know if we can hold them someplace until morning. Block their powers too." Derek answered.

"In that case there is an herb. This herb will block there powers, and trap them. However, it can also make them sick or worse kill them. Think of it like wolfsbane. It's called red clover." Deaton moved around the room and came back with a bottle that house a red a substance. The powder looked to be sparkiling. "Don't let the looks foul you. The trick is going to be using it on them. I can't imagine that they will go easy."

"I maybe able to get to Stiles, but not Bennett." Scott admitted. He was Stiles best friend after all. "Stile he trust me, Bennett doesn't really trust anyone."

"That's why you'll need me." Ric stepped out of the shadows. He had followed the little group after he witnessed the exchange with Bennett.

"Who the hell is he?" Derek snapped.

"Our new history teacher." Scott looked onto the man with weary. He knew that he wasn't simply a history teacher from the moment he met him.

"Alaric Saltzman, you can call me Ric." Ric held his hand out for Derek to take. Who am I, well I someone that knows Bonnie, excuse me, Bennett very well. She trust me. I can get to her." Still seeing the other men in the room look at him with suspicion he tried another tactic. "I've known Bennett for many years, I'm here to protect her. I don't want her hurt."

"I take it that you are not just a history teacher?" Isaac piped up.

"Oh I am so much more. However, that is another story for another time." Ric answered sadly.

"We're open to suggestions." The way Scott saw they had no choice but to trust him. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes, when Bonnie was first coming into her powers. I don't know if she told you but a witch will full come into their magic at sixteen. At the time she nearly killed Damon." Ric didn't explain that Damon was a vampire.

"How did you pull her out?"

"We waited it out. You have to understand that we didn't know what the hell was going on with her. No one knew she was a witch. It was actually Jeremy Gilbert that got her to stop. She couldn't hurt him. After that Bennett has always been in control."

"So you are basically useless." Derek said annoyed.

"Good like getting to Bennett on your own." Alaric made to leave the room.

"Wait, we need all the help we can get Derek." Scott corrected the older wolf. "We don't have time to stand around her arguing."

"He's right, because once the sun goes down they will become really bad." And like that the little group came up with a plan.

* * *

Bennett and Stiles were sitting on her bed in nothing but what could be considered underwear. To anyone who didn't know they looked like a pair of junkies who needed a fix they were sweating so bad.

"Do you wanna know something Stiles?" Stiles was sitting behind Bennett rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh yes please tell me something." Stiles replied with a twitch of his head.

"No one has fun anymore. Magic can be fun. Lets go have some fun." Bennett hoped off her bed to put clothes on. Oh yes she intended for them to have fun.


	22. Chapter 22

The four males pulled out of their cars meeting at the entrance of the preserve. Ric explained that as witches they would want to get as close to nature as humanly possible. It was simply in their nature. While it narrowed down their hunting ground it still left a lot of ground to cover.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Scott asked as the men got out of the jeep.

"I've known of this work one time before." Alaric answered honestly. Truth was he had never enacted a plan like this before. Awe hell he never even saw it done. He's going on pure word of mouth.

"Seriously? You don't even know if we can pull this off? We are depending on you!" Scott ranted.

"And I will help Bonnie/ Bennett. Whatever she wants to be called here. My point is you have no idea what she is capable of. I'm just not sure we are going to be able to trick her. Whether you like it or not you need me."

"Then How about you show us some good will and tell us what you are." Derek challenged as he came to stand by the younger wolf. "How about you tell us how you know Bennett. "

"I was her history teacher back in Mystic Falls." Ric relented. "Her and her friends got themselves involved in the supernatural and needed help. Although I will admit that I was closer to one of her friends and wasn't all that close to Bonnie in the beginning. I'm a hunter. A vampire hunter." If they wanted the truth they were going to get it.

"Does that mean that there are vampires here in Beacon Hills?" Isaac finding his voice asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Ric offered the boy a smile.

"I'm failing to see how this has anything to do with Bennett." Derek took a hard stance with his arms over his child.

"Witches are the most sought after supernatural being by both humans and other supernaturals. Bonnie was a part of a group of misfits who took upon themselves to protect the town. Sound familiar?" Ric cast an accusing gaze at the others.

"So you used her? You and her so called friends." Derek was not pleased with the news.

"We may have gone to Bonnie more then we should but that does not mean that we don't care about her. In fact that's why I'm here, to protect her." Ric defended himself.

"You better be telling the truth because I swear if you hurt her or Stiles I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened the older man. As far as he was concerned Bennett and Stiles were pack. They became pack the moment that Scott joined him.

"Fair enough." Ric had found some respect for the men before. "The Forbes girls and their wolves." He mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"So now that were are done with the threatening of bodily harm how about we figure out how to get the red clover in them." Scott was annoyed Derek could prove that he was the Alpha male later.

"They won't trust anything that we try to give." Isaac reasoned.

"That's true Bonnie is going to be suspicious as it is. What we need to do is how someone else ingest it and then transfer it to them." Rid added.

"How would we manage that?" Isaac asked.

"Through a kiss." It dawned on Scott what Ric was getting at.

"As his best friend I nominate Scott to kiss Stiles." Isaac raised his hand offering the suggestion.

"I'm not kissing Stiles." Scott turned to the other wolf snarling. He would do a lot for Stiles but there were some lines there was no coming back from.

"Actually I have someone better in mind for him." The smirk on Derek's face was unmistakable.

"Lydia." Scott pulled out his phone and began calling the girl in question.

"Now that leave Bonnie." All three of the males turned to Derek each wearing an identical s

"No." Derek answered with out hesitation. He wasn't a Piece of meat to be used.

"Think about it Derek. She won't go for Ric. She won't with mebecause I have a girlfriend. That leaves you and Isaac. She doesn't trust Isaac so that leaves you." Scott laid out his reasoning.

"I actually like Bennett. I respect Bennett. I don't want to use her." Ric snorted at Derek's confession causing the second oldest male to glare.

"You'd be helping her. You gotta do it." Scott all but dictated to Derek.

"Fine. Lets just get this over with." Derek pushed past the two younger wolves making sure to knock shoulders with them.

"Stop acting like you won't enjoy it." Isaac teased his Alpha to be quickly silenced by the flashing of his red eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

It was easy for them to find Stiles and Bonnie considering the group consisted of three werewolves that were excellent at tracking by scent. andThe group of males came up a clearing to find that a bonfire was ragging and there was a group teens dancing around it in various states of dressed. Stiles was currently be fawned over by a group of girl, and Bennett sat in the middle like a queen on her thrown watching her handy work. Wrapped in her arms was the stuffed monkey that Damon had given that she had spelled to turn it into an actually flying monkey. The poor thing looked scared half to death with the leash around it's eyes were black as night, the necklace that hung from her neck was glowing and her veins were glowing through her skin. Not to mention her nails grew into claws, and her teeth changed shape into fine points. She looked like a true wicked witch.

"Hello Ric." The voice that came out of Bonnie's mouth was not her own; it was deeper more menacing.

"Hey there Bonne. How's it going?" Ric waved at the girl trying to project an image of clam when in reality he was shaking in his boots.

"Bennett, the name is Bennett." The girl growled out.

"Right sorry." Ric laughed out. "I just wanted to see how you were doing with the comet and all.

"No dead relatives have come to out play if that's what your asking." Bennett didn't miss a beat. "What do you want?"

"I gotta say that the is a new look for you." Ric help out his head motioning towards Bennett. "I've seen you use magic before but never like."

A truly wicked smirk came over Bennett's face as she took in Ric's question. "I have expression, two hundred dead witches, and every Bennett witches power in me."

Ric's face fell. "Bonnie I thought that you had given those powers back."

"They're mine. They want me to have. They want me to be strong. They want me to lead." Bennett's eyes flashed a red color and Ric flew back into a tree. Isaac and Derek ran over to check on the hurt man.

"Hey Stiles it looks like that you are having one hell of a party." Scott called out to his friend trying a different tactic.

"Hey you Scott." Stiles pulled away from on the girls that he was kissing.

"Dude where was the invite?" Scott faked being hurt.

"You can totally come. Make room for Scott." As Scott made his way over to his friend he found himself receiving the same attention that Stiles previously was from the girls.

"You know who else we should totally invite, Lydia. Why don't I call Lydia?" Scott asked as he pulled out his phone.

That was devilishly excellent idea, or that how Stiles thought. What better why to get Lydia to want him then to show her how much he was desired? "Yes call her." Scott sighed in relief as part of their plan was working.

"Hey Bennett what's that you got there?" Derek approached the girl with caution trying to get on her good side.

"It's a flying monkey. I've named him Damon." Bennett cackled. She she actually cackled at her own joke.

"Hmmm, does he actually fly?" Derek asked in causal tone as her walked closer to the young.

"I don't know." Bennett actually never thought to actually see of the thing could.

"Well why don't you put him on the group and let's find out." Derek offered up the suggestion.

Bennett put the shaking creature on the ground and then started to encourage him to fly. "Fly, fly, fly." She danced around clapping causing the animal to pull back in fear. It was exactly what Derek needed to make his way next to the girl. He breathed out in relief when he saw that his proximity did not anger her.

It didn't take long for Lydia to make her way to the clearing. She was waiting Scott's message as soon as the group entered the preserve.

"Oh hey Lydia." Stiles called out. Lydia was nervous as she walked to the boy she considered a friend.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia took Stiles by both of his hands and pulled him away from the girls. She started dancing with him and once she caught Derek's eye she pulled Stiles in for a kiss. A the same time Derek took Bennett's face in his hands and he kissed her too. The effects were instant as the two witches dropped to the ground. Scott ran over to his friend while Derek placed the young girl in his arms.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Ric admitted from his position on the ground. Up until that point both him and Isaac remained silent too afraid that they would be a distraction.

"Isaac get the flying monkey." Derek cracked his head to the side as the words left his mouth. "And I can't believe that I just said that. Isaac was not happy with his task as the animal in question hissed, clawed, and snapped at him. Luckily he was able to get a hold of the leash and keep the offending creature at arms length.

The took Stiles and Bennett to the empty how Hale house to a room that they had prepared by rubbing red clover all over the door, and windows trapping them inside. "Now we just let them sleep it off and they should be fine by morning." Ric placed Bennett on the bed in the room and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

Bennett was the first to stir as she crawled her way over to Stiles. "Come on Stiles we gotta get up and get out of here." The two teens walked to the door to find that they couldn't get through it. "Red clover, really?" Bennett asked bored.

"Go sleep it off." Ric called as he came out of the shadows of the hall way followed by Derek.

"I should have known that this would be your idea Ric." Bennett snapped her teeth at her teacher. "I'm gonna kill you."

"We can't get out the window either." Stiles came to stand beside Bennett.

"Once the dawn comes we will let you out." Derek tried to reason.

"Oh we will be out long before that." Bennett stated with absolute certainty. She moved to sit on the bed as Stiles took the chair that was against the opposite wall.

"And why's that?" Ric asked.

"Because I know all of your secrets; all your weaknesses. Hey Stiles wanna know a secret about our good old history teacher here? He's a vampire hunter who's wife desperately wanted to become a vampire." Bennett's eyes sparkled with malices. "You made her so unhappy that she wanted the life of the undead. She wanted it so bad that she tracked down the vampire you were hunting to turn him. Damon, your friend. The friend who slept with and turned your wife."

Stiles laughed from the other side of the room. "Let's take Derek here. Derek who dated not one but two psychopaths." It was Stiles turn. "Kate who used you and then burnt every member of your family alive. And Jennifer who was using you as a cover so that she could slaughter innocent people."

"So pathetic the pair you. So desperate for love. Love is for fools." Bennett spat out.

Derek growled at the mention of his family and made for the room. He was going to rip them apart. "Don't." Ric restrained by Derek by the arms. "They want to get a rise out of you so you can break the border. It's not them. They don't mean it, and won't remember any of this in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

I brief note for the lack of updates. I have got many request for nearly all of my stories for updates, and the reason why there hasn't been any for nearing a week is simply; I had three papers to write for grad school which left me with little free time for writing. I am sorry for the delay.

* * *

Bennett woke with first rays of dawn illuminating her face. Instantly she was aware of two thing. The first was that every part of her hurt, and the second was that she was very confused. Where the hell was she, how the hell did she get to where ever she was, and what in holy hell happened the night before? Surveying the room she was startled to see that Stiles lay motionless on the floor opposite her. Bennett crawled to him as quickly as she could and was happy to see that he was still alive. Softly shaking him she woke him up. "Come on Stiles you need to get up now."

"Bennett," Stiles breathed out ginerly sitting up. "Why are we in the old Hale house? Why do I feel hungover?" That was one question answered.

"How about we get the hell out of here, and we can figure the rest out later?" Stiles wordlessly gave his consent and the pair made their way to the door only to be thrown clear across the room when they tried to walk through it.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles whined as he rubbed debrie out of his hair.

"Red clover." Bennett was barely able to get out. This was not good. They were trapped, and at the mercy of their captores.

"What is red clover?" Stiles asked still confused.

"Seriously Stiles? Didn't you red the books?" Bennett replied with a roll of her eyes. Her brother was such a slacker.

"Oh My God! I promise to red the books as soon as we are out of here. Happy?"

"You two were very naughty witches last night." Scott in the door way smirking and wagging his finger at his friends.

Stiles was happy to see his friend. "Scott oh thank God. Hurry up and get us out of here man. There's something on the door called red clover."

"Sorry buddy can't do that yet. Not until I get the all clear any way." Scott might have been enjoying his friends distress a little more then he should. It was pay back for all the time Stiles chained him up on the full moon. He still remembered the dog bowl after all.

"Scott you let us out of here! You let us out right now! Let us out!" Stiles yelled making a run at the door but stopping at the last moment as he brought his fist up to bang on the barrier.

"Don't worry I did bring you a present for when you are out." Scott produced a sparkling plastic star wand that one could by at a dollar store.

"This is pay back for the dog bowl isn't it?" Stiles cringed at the realization.

"Yup." Scot said the last letter with a pop.

"How we doing?" Ric appeared from behind Scott with two bottles of water and a bag of breakfast sandwiches in his hand.

Bennett groaned rolling her eyes. She should have known that this was all Rics doing. "Let me guess this was all your doing? Red lover Ric really?"

"And it worked. You guys well you?" Ric asked with caution.

"What he means is Bennett are you a good witch or bad witch?" Scott continued to tease.

"An annoyed witch." Bennett replied with a growl. Seriously now was not the time for jokes.

Once the red clover was removed the door the two teens began to make their way out of the rundown house. It was the markings on the door that caught Bennett's attention. It was a symbol, and she knew enough to know that it was done on purpose and it wasn't good. "What does this mean?"

Derek appeared from the shadows. He had taken to watching the parameter last night as Ric and Scott took turns watching the room."Go home Bennett." Derek called out to the young girl appearing out of nowhere.

"What does this mean Derek?" Bennett continued her questioning ignoring the other males.

"It doesn't concern you. Leave it." Derek was a little harsher then he intended to be.

"This is what you're hiding isn't? Whatever this is, is bad, and dangerous. You need to fill me in so that we can be protected." Bennett gestured widely to the door as she ranted.

"I'm handling it." Derek stood before her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm protecting all of you."

"Yes well I know of another way to protect myself." With that Bennett stomped off. She had a call to make after all.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles isn't one that is opposed to cutting school. In fact he enjoys a good relaxing ditch day just as much as the next guy. So when Bennett suggested that they skip school he was all for it hoping it would be another magic lesson. He was not prepared to participate in a little breaking an entering.

"Why is it that everything we do either breaks the law, causes pain, or more trouble?" Stiles lamented as stood watch while Bennett picked the locks to the house.

"Don't tell me you're against this?" Bennett didn't even bother to look up from her task.

"You do realize that our parents are cops?" Stiles hoped that this reminder would stop Bennett from going any further.

"And that is what makes this all the more fun. Come on Stiles where is you sense of adventure?" Bennett steps aside so that Stiles could enter the house first. Knowing nothing he said was going to stop their current course of action he heaved a heavy sight and went inside.

The house was big and fancy, not modern knew gadget fancy it was more like old and sophisticated fancy. It was exactly like Damon. Bennett waisted no time in making her self comfortable on the couch, and Stiles waisted no time panicking.

"How do we even know that he will be here, or that this is even the right place?" Stiles asked as he paced the room.

"Because I know him, and how to find him. Trust me he'll be here." Bennett wished that Stiles would trust her the same way that he trusted Scott: blindly. None the less she put her feet up on the table and grabbed one of the magazines.

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" Stiles challenged in panic. Really did it not cross her mind that they just broke, well magiced, their way into a house.

"Look at all the bank owned foreclosures and find the most expensive on." It was a trick that Bennett had learned long ago. It was a common practice among vampire hunters.

"And why is this mysterious person gonna help us? From the way you make it sound you two aren't friends." Bennett had been very vague when she told Stiles she had called in some help.

"I'm friends with Damon as much as anyone can be friends with Damon. Nobody likes him when they first meet him. He's a bit of a pompous ass that needs to grow on you." Bennett replied in a bored voice as she continued to flip through her magazine. "I can so see the two of you not getting along." Bennett laughed. If she got her way the two of them would be spending a lot of time together.

"So it's doubtful that I'm gonna like him. If you don't like him and I won't I don't see the point in bring him here."

"Nobody actually like him, but he has become a tolerated fixture in my life. Beside he owes me and we need him. Derek is hiding something and we need the muscle."

"I should have known that you would fine me. I taught you the trick after all. ." From the door way stood none other Damon Salvatore. "Oh Bonnie I would hope that our relationship is at such a stage that you would feel comfortable saying anything to my face."

"I was just explaining how nobody likes you. Now shut up and help us."

"Oh Bon Bon don't kid yourself you love me. Now what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in?" Damon stood other his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need you to protect Stiles."

"Hey whoa I can protect myself." Stiles tried to protest.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Damon questioned ignoring the other teen in the room.

"Stiles is my brother. He's the lanky boy to my left with his mouth open."

"My deal with Emily was for Bennett witches. Since you the last Bennett witch," Damon let his last sentence trail off as he deflected Bennett's proposal. He did not want I be stuck with some brat.

"We'll Stiles is my brother and a witch. Ergo Bennett witch." Honestly Bennett didn't see the problem.

"That was cute." Damon patted Bennett on the head showing he was not taking her seriously. "I not letting you go off unprotected."

"I can protected myself. Besides you owe me." Bennett challenged back.

"How so?"

"Remember when you tried to rip my throat out with your teeth?" Bennett smiled she knew that she had won.

"He tried to do what?" This guy was sounding like Derek to Stiles.

Damon squinted his eyes showing that he was annoyed. "Why don't you just teach the mind juju think you do to me?"

"Stiles is still fairly knew at this. Come on Damon I would not ask if this wasn't important." Damon looked at Bennett and for the first time in a long time he saw fear.

"Fine." Damon bit out threw pursed lips.


	26. Chapter 26

"Now remember Stiles no one is to know about Damon. Not what he is, and certainly not that he is here." Bennett gave Stiles the reminder as they walked into school. "Especially not my mother."

"I got it. " Stiles was annoyed that this was now the fourth time that Bennett had given him that specific reminder. "Jes I don't need to be remind every five minutes.

"And you'll meet me right out front after school. I have a magic lesson in mind and one that only Damon can assist us with." A smile grew on Bennett's face as she thought about the new trick she was going to teach Stiles. They might be allies and one could even call them friends, but there was nothing that said Bennett could enjoy seeing Damon in a little pain. It wasn't like he couldn't take it after all. He was a vampire; he'd heal.

The school day went by fairly quickly and surprising uneventful. Stiles kept his word and didn't bring up Damon. This was really hard because normal he told Scott everything; they had that type of friendship.

Damon pulled up to the school with a huff. Honestly he didn't understand why Bennett even went along with this farce that is call high school. She should just magic herself a diploma and go and see the world. There was so much out there and as far as Damon was concerned she was just wasting away in these small towns.

Derek had taken to driving his pack, well what was left of his pack, to and from school. They still haven't found Erica or Boyd. That left Isaac and Scott; even if Scott was too stubborn to admit that he was pack. Scott must have sensed that something wasn't right because he didn't fight Derek on being protective. Derek saw this as a plus. Being on alert was why Derek noticed the strange car that pulled up along side his. It was just like his except an older version. One might even call it a classic. "Picking up?" Derek asked the driver trying to get as much information as he possible could.

Damon slow turned to the voice annoyed. He could smell it werewolf. It was too bad that Bennett said they were off limits. He was still sore about Rose. "Yeah, my cousin Bonnie."

Derek smiled of course this was about Bennett. "You're what she meant when she said she knew another way to protect herself. So are you a witch then?"

Idiots, they were all idiots. Bonnie for just telling anyone her special secret, and the others for speaking about it so openly. Did they not know the meaning of the word discretion? "Oh I'm something alright." Damon answered very vaguely.

Bennett was the fist to leave the school and saw Damon with Derek. Great that was just great. She had told him not to make a spectical of himself. She figured it could be worse though. No one in town died from a random animal attack yet. This was a plus.

"What Damon doin talking to Derek?" Stiles questioned as he came up behind Bennett.

"Being his usual annoying none direction following self. Come on." The two siblings began walking to the car when a voice call out to them.

"Hey Stiles wait up." It was Scott. "Listen we're all going to the loft do you and Bennett wanna come?"

"Thanks Scott but we have things to do." Bennett waist no time in finishing the walk to the car.

"Who's your friend Bennett?" Derek asked the girl as he leaned in the window.

"What's going on Derek? What are you hiding? I'll tell you what you tell me what the symbol means and I'll tell you all about my friend here." Bennett smirked. When Derek remained silent Bennett huffed and turned her face away from the Alpha.

"Seriously Stiles come with us to Derek's." Scott was getting a horrible feeling about Bennett's friend.

"I can't Scott." Stiles felt guilty as he got in the back seat and the car pealed out.

Twenty minutes later they were in Bennett's favorite training spot in the woods. "Okay today I wam going to teach you have to defend yourself against anything with a supernatural healing ability. Damon here is going to be out dummy."

"Hey, easy there witch." Damon was not happy about this situation at all.

"This is a very simple trick to learn, and one that the more you practice it the stronger the spell becomes." Bennett turned away from Stiles and stood right in front of Damon. "What you want to do is focus on the blood vessels in their brain. Picture them popping over and over again. Once you have that image direct it at your target." Bennett focused on Damon and it wasn't long before he was on the ground holding his head screaming in pain. "See easy. Now you try."

"Wow that was awesome. Will that work on werewolves?" Stiles asked and smiled when Bennett nodded her head yes. He couldn't wait to practice it on a certain sourwolf.

After several hours Stiles was finally able to give Damon a head ache. Considering Damon was a vampire that was over well over a hundred and fifty years old that regularly feed on human blood it was impressive. They need to find someone more Stiles speed to practice on. Bennett had just the target in find.


	27. Chapter 27

Bennett strolled into Derek's place the next day like she owned it. Her intent was to burrow Isaac for one of Stiles magic lessons. He was perfect; a newly turned wolf wouldn't be able to block one of the aneurisms that Stiles threw his way. Plus he had a supernatural healing ability so basically he would heal. And if he refused she had Damon as backup. Unfortunately that was not what she got. When she walked into Derek's he wasn't alone. Derek was on all fours with a pole sticking out of his chest, and a werewolf standing over top of him.

"Derek you never said you were throwing a party?" This was defiantly a sign that she spent too much time with Damon. Bennett was careful in her movements. See the werewolf over Derek wasn't the only one in the room. There was another; a make that was very, very big.

"Bennett get the hell out of here." Derek whispered gruffly his voiced laced with pain as blood dripped from his mouth.

"See Derek all this could have been avoided if you just called her here." The female wolf above Derek replied.

"Who are you, and who is he? More importantly what do you want?" Bennett asked annoyance in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Easy witch, we're just here to deliver a message." The male werewolf answered taking a step closer to Bennett grabbing her arm, and pulling her close.

Well now that the cat was out of the bag there was no need to hold anything back. Bennett's eyes flashed black as she unleashed an aneurism on the male wolf that quickly brought him to his knees withering in pain. "I am adore messengers." Bennett smirked. She knew another person who loved messengers to. "Now answer my questions."

"I'm Kali, and this is Eines. We just wanted to arrange a meeting between you and our Alpha." Kali replied twisting the pole into Derek further. "Now you stop whatever the hell you are doing to him or I will kill Derek."

"He dies, and you both die, and I promise to make your death last a hundred years fraught with nothing but pain and misery. You'll be begging for death by the time I'm threw. Derek invite my friend Damon in." Bennett requested. It was sheer luck that she had brought Damon with her that day, but with Stiles with his dad Damon couldn't follow him. He needed something to do.

Derek was barely able to get the invite to Damon out of his mouth, but it was enough. Damon walked threw the door few moments later. "Bonnie what the hell is going on?" Damon morphed quickly his fangs out at the sight of the two additional werewolves. "She's mind jujuing you isn't she?" Damon teased the wolf that was on the ground.

"Oh these two are messengers." Damon laughed at the sentence he knew exactly what Bennett wanted from him. "Hey Damon I wonder what would happen if I touched him as well?" Bennett shrugged and then put her hand to Eines' head. The effect was instant; blood started to pour of Eines nose, mouth, and ears. "Now let him go."

Kali quickly complied pulling the pole from Derek. It was a good thing to because Derek wouldn't have lasted much longer. "Alright now it's your turn. Stop hurting him please." Kali begged for the life oh her mate.

"When did we make that arrangement?" Bennett grined and Damon snorted. "Don't move." Bennett's eyes flashed red and Kali was quickly glued to her spot. "Derek are you okay?" Bennett was quickly at Derek's side helping him up.

He was healing, slowly but he was healing. "I'll be okay. I just need time."

"Let's get you out of here. Damon you know what to do what messengers right?" Bennett adjusted Derek so that she was supporting most of his weight.

"Both or one? You know how much I hate puppy blood." Damon asked knowing what he was going to do.

"The male, and make a statement. Then don't swallow." Bennett and Derek were out the door before Damon started his work. "Oh and Kali, you may leave when he is done."

Damon had his hand around Eines' throat pinning him to the ground. "Now that I got your attention listen up. You do not get to mess with my witch. You leave her alone, or you'll be the next one I rip to bits." That last statement was directed at Kali as Damon tore Eines to pieces in front of her.


End file.
